


The Broken Pieces

by MrowingInternally



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Probably too much tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrowingInternally/pseuds/MrowingInternally
Summary: Just another High School AU. Drama, friendships, love, and angst awaits in this modern interpretation of Hamilton: The Musical.Updates are inconsistent





	1. The Ball

Peggy's POV

It was the winter ball. The dance where everyone, the freshmen, the sophomores, the juniors, the seniors, were invited. It always happened on the last day of winter break and it was a tradition in our school. 

My sisters, Angelica and Eliza, were ecstatic. Angelica, a senior, was witty, smart and courageous. And Eliza, was a junior. You couldn't hate her. She was too sweet. She was rational and loving. After our mom died, she always seemed to fill that role. 

And then there's me. I'm a sophomore. Youngest in the Schuyler family. I was always just Angelica's or Eliza's younger sister. I can't really be mad at my sisters because they've done nothing wrong. 

And besides, there was always John. Okay, so I like him. I liked him as soon as I met him. When I first saw him when my sisters and I sneaked out downtown, I forgot all about the consequences. When school started, we became close friends. We've been friends since I was freshman. Even though, he was a year older than me, he would always make time for me. Out of all the Schuyler sisters, he chose me. I want to tell him. At the winter ball. I will.  
"Peggy, do you think this one's okay?" Eliza asked with her soft gentle voice. She was holding up a blue dress. We were shopping for dresses at the mall. 

"Why does it matter? You've done this for two years now. I don't think anyone really cares," Angelica said. She had already chosen a red long-sleeved dress. 

"But what if I meet someone I like and I'm just wearing a potato sack?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just go with that dress. It suits you."

Eliza smiled. "You really think so?"

I nodded. She then dashed through into a dressing room to try it on. 

"What about you, Pegs?" Angelica asked. 

Geez, I forgot about my own dress. Is that bad? I just scanned through, looking for a light-yellow dress, since yellow is pretty much my favorite color. Once I found one with the perfect shade, I held it up. "Done."

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Is it even your size?"

I checked and nodded innocently. 

"Good, at least you don't take 15 minutes to choose one."

 

It was beginning. I need to thank whoever designed it because the ball looked beautiful. With light pink and baby blue lighting moving with the wooden floors, it was beyond amazing. Dresses flew and chatter danced around me. I searched for John. He wasn't that difficult to find. He had his curly brown hair usually up in a ponytail and freckles that drove me crazy. 

"Hey, Pegs! Nice dress!" I turned around. I relaxed. It was Hercules. He was wearing a navy-blue suit that complimented him well. 

"Thanks! I really dig that suit. Did you make it?"

Herc nodded, proud. "I could make you something if you want."

"That would be so fucking cool!" I was practically bouncing. Then I stopped. "By the way, have you seen John?"

"Yeah, I think I saw him- there he his!" He pointed near the table possessing the juice bowl. There was John. He looked amazing. Well, he looked like he barely tried but he always looked amazing. I turned to Herc to thank him before walking over to John. 

"Hey, how ya doing?" I asked, excited. I really want to tell him. 

"Uh, pretty good." He yawned. "Just kinda tired."

I felt myself blush. "If your awake enough, would you mind dancing?" I held out a hand. 

He shrugged. "Sure." 

It felt so unreal. I was dancing with my best friend/crush in a magnificent ball. It seemed so perfect. 

After five to ten minutes, he yawned again. "Should we take a break?" I laughed. 

John smiled. "Actually..." He took my hand and brought me out of the dance floor. We went through corridor to corridor. It felt so unreal. Then he led me to a pair of stairs. At the top, it was basically a balcony inside, over the dance floor. I was speechless. The assortment of colors gracefully dancing. The elegant furnishings like the golden chandelier and the several matching candles. John. John by himself, was incredible. This couldn't be real. 

"How do you know this place?" I asked with wide eyes. 

He chuckled. "I have connections." He winked. God, I can die in those hazel eyes. I need to tell him. I pursed my lips and sat down on nearby chair. 

"John, I need to tell you something." I could feel my heart race.

"Yeah?"

"I-I like you... romantically." His eyes widened. My stomach churned. His mouth was agape. My heart broke. 

"Pegs..." He sat down next to me. His eyes stared into me. Then he kind of laughed. How. "If I were straight, or bi, or pan, I would probably be all over you."

What. 

"You're...?" 

"Gay. Yeah." He was nervous. He seemed strained. 

"Sorry, I just didn't expect that." My face was red from embarrassment. 

He laughed. It still seemed strained. "Does anyone else know?" I asked. 

"Well kind of. I'm sure Laf and Herc suspect it."

"Why are you like... insecure about it?"

"I'm just kind of scared that my dad will find out. He's kind of... you know..." I did. His dad was a bit homophobic, which is why John was hesitant about me visiting. He didn't want me to meet him. Nevertheless, John continued talking. 

"And there's kind of this guy. He's new and... We kissed. Yesterday. It was amazing." This was still incredibly unreal. The fact that I felt destroyed but insanely happy at the same time was strange, to say the least. John had stood up and leaned against the wooden railing. "I really like him, Pegs. And I think Alexander likes me too. I think he..." His spotted something over the railing. He frowned and his eyebrows knitted upward. He eyes were tearful, full of heartbreak. He was shaking. "He likes Eliza," he finished, his voice shaky. 

I basically jumped from my seat and dashed to the railing. A guy, with straight brown hair pulled into a ponytail, and peach fuzz growing, was dancing with my beaming sister. They were both blushing. I hugged John. 

"I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay... We weren't even dating. It just... hurts." 

 

Eliza’s POV

The ball was beautiful. Angelica, Peggy, and I had spilt up as soon as we arrived. After a couple of minutes of dancing by myself, I noticed her talking to John Laurens. Although we didn’t talk much, he was always nice. He and Pegs were close and every Friday they would get pizza and most of the time they would go stay at each other’s house. Peggy, blushing, held out a hand. John took it and they started dancing. Her crush on him was obvious, even though she hasn’t confirmed it. Right now, she was beaming. I sighed, happily, then looked around me. 

That’s when I saw him. He was talking to Hercules and Lafayette near a table. Dark, straight hair pulled into a ponytail. Big, comforting eyes that seemed to stare right into you. 

My gaze broke. Angelica was dancing, chaotically and gracefully, simultaneously. Well, she seemed to be in a good mood. I giggled. After she twirled and brought her arms up, she stopped dancing, probably not even noticing the confused looks she was getting. I walked over to her. 

“Hey, ‘Liza!” She exclaimed. 

I looked at her with a nervous smile. Then she gave me a confused look. I pulled on her arm and while pointing at the mystery guy, I whispered, “Yo, this one’s mine.”

She was frozen for a second. She pulled away for second. In her eyes, I saw fear. Fear? That’s not what you usually see in Angelica… but it was only for a second. When it faded, she had a bright smile plastered on her face and walked over to my crush. 

The rest is history. 

 

Angelica’s POV

The ball had ended. We were home. Eliza, Peggy, and I were snuggling on the couch, mindlessly watching TV. Well, most of us were. I couldn’t stop thinking about Alexander. About what I did. About what would happen next. Eliza was always there when I needed her. This is my thank you that she’ll never know. Hopefully. She can’t. It would crush her. I can’t do that to her. Eliza was more important than some guy I randomly met at a ball. But he wasn’t just some guy. 

“Ange, you okay?” Eliza looked at me, worried. 

“Of course, just lost in thought.”

“You’ve been like that for half an hour,” Peggy said. 

I rolled my eyes. “Because I was lost in thought.”

“What are you thinking about?”

“The ball, dummy.”

Eliza beamed. “Did you meet someone special?”

I snickered. But I felt like I was gonna barf. “The only special people in my life are you dorks.”

“Wow, way to be cheesy and cliché, guys,” Peggy said with smile, while rolling her eyes. 

“Speaking of cliché,” Eliza began. “How are you and John?” She was practically bouncing. 

“What does that mean?”

“Peggy, don’t be stupid.” I was relieved we stopped talking about me. “We all know you have the hots for Laurens.”

“Geez, I didn’t know we were still in middle school.” She rolled her eyes again. “But I’m over my little crush thing.”

“What happened?” Eliza asked with a concerned look. 

Peggy laughed, weakly. “Nothing. I just don’t like him that way anymore.” She was lying, obviously. Her eyes were guarded and her shoulders were stiff. 

“You told him, didn’t you?” Her eyes widened. 

“What? No! Of course not!” Lying again. Why was she being so defensive about this? She didn’t seem hurt at the end of the ball. John did. Now that I think about it, for a fraction of a second I saw John crying over Peggy’s shoulder before getting pushed away by the crowd. I thought it was my eyes playing tricks on me. Now, not so much. What happened?

I didn’t look at Peggy nor at Eliza. Just in front of me. 

“Why was John crying earlier?” I asked. Eliza gasped. I could basically hear her heart break a little. 

“That’s personal, Ange.” She had said it so firmly. So guarded. A bit stoic. Nothing like her usual bouncy excited self. Everything’s changing and I don’t know if I’m ready for it. 

Peggy’s POV

I can’t tell them. I want to. They were both hurt. Angelica, because I wouldn’t tell her why John was crying. Eliza, because I didn’t tell her John was crying. Maybe I can change the subject. Earlier, before we were talking about John, Angelica seemed bothered by something. 

“Ange, why were you sad after the ball?” Eliza attacked her with a hug. 

“Eliza, I’m okay!” Angelica laughed, weakly, looking over her shoulder to see her younger sister.

“Are you sure?” Eliza asked, her voice a bit muffled because of her face in her sister’s hair.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” Then she looked at me. “The ball just wasn’t as exciting as it used to be.”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“I mean, it just wasn’t that interesting for me. Sure, there was that one song.”

“The one where you were dancing crazy?” Eliza asked. You could basically hear her smiling.

Angelica chuckled. “Yeah, that one.”

“The ball was pretty crazy for me,” Eliza and I said in unison. Eliza unwrapped her arms from Angelica and looked at me with wide eyes. My sisters and I laughed. 

Then Angelica frowned. Dangit, I was so close. “What happened with John?” she asked firmly. Eliza stopped and looked at me, expectantly. 

“John’s heart broke. The one whom he liked was, while blushing, was dancing eerily close to someone else.” I didn’t look at them. Just the colors dancing in the TV. I couldn’t figure out what those shapes meant. John and his tears were clouding my mind.

“Oh.” I couldn’t tell who said that. It just sounded broken and almost inaudible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm half-way through the second chapter so expect that soon, hopefully!


	2. I'm Really Not

**Alexander's POV**

Okay, I hated it. John wouldn't talk to me. I was joining school after a fucking ball. And John wouldn't talk to me. 

At least Eliza was there. Eliza. She was certainly something. Normally, I would stay up writing. At three am, I would normally text John, hoping for once that he would be awake. Normally, I felt like I was physically unable to stop until I passed out. Normally. Then Eliza entered my life. Her mere existence made me stop. She made me speechless. I'd only known her for one week but she drove me crazy and sane at the same time. I can't explain it. My feelings for her were the one thing I couldn't explain in words. I asked her out earlier and, to my surprise, she said yes. I couldn’t help but smile about that.

But John. He was something. John was that fire. That unstoppable energy. I knew exactly how I felt about John. He made me feel alive. He was adventure, risks, and unpredictability. Eliza was warmth. But not fire. He must feel so betrayed. I really needed to talk to John.

I also needed help. I couldn't really talk to anyone about this. Herc and Laf were John's closest friends who would certainly be on John's side. Angelica would most likely be on Eliza's side. And Peggy would be on... she was Eliza's younger sister but she was friends with John. Maybe I can talk to her about it when I go to Eliza's house on Friday. Eliza said I would be alone for an hour because of a private violin lesson. I really need some help on this. 

 

**John's POV**

A week passed since the ball. Today's Friday. Peggy's words still rang clear in my head. 'I-I like you... romantically.' Peggy was amazing but I really didn't like her that way. How does she do it? How does she hang out with someone who hurt her? How could I even apologize? At school, we can barely talk, let alone in private. Having your best friend in a different grade as you sucks. My mind flashbacked to that ball night.

I was crying over Peggy’s shoulder in a corner. We weren’t upstairs anymore. I had wanted to make sure and raced downstairs, Peggy tailing me. I had begun to cry once I saw them again. Peggy brought me to the corner. I basically sobbed all over her -probably took hours to do- hair and her -most likely custom- dress. She was too good of a friend. I had realized people were starting to notice us so I pulled her outside. We sat on the lawn of the lot and observed the stars. She kept between me and the stars as if the stars kept reminding her of me and she had to make sure I was still sitting by her side.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

I chuckled. “I can’t believe I let myself be played around like that.”

Peggy looked at the grass around us. “I’m sorry this night was really shitty. This was supposed to be a dream.”

I snickered. “More like a nightmare.”

She rolled her eyes, laughing. “That’s so corny.”

“Good, so I haven’t lost my spark.”

She didn’t say anything. I said the wrong thing. I can basically tell what she’s thinking. _She hasn’t lost her spark for you, Laurens._

“I’m sorry.”

Peggy looked at me with wide eyes. “For what?”

“I ruined your night.” I threw my hands up. “I broke your heart and I dragged you along my broken one.”

“I don’t mind.”

I didn’t say anything after that. Why doesn’t she mind? Why does she put my feelings over hers? I felt shitty. I didn’t deserve to have a good friend like Margarita Schuyler.

“John?”

“Yeah?” I looked at her.

“You seriously never thought I liked you?”

“Never crossed my mind.” Seriously how did I not notice before? It was terribly obvious. Whenever we made any physical contact, she would blush. She would always smile and give whenever others complimented her, but when it came to me, she would stand there, speechless. Her sisters, Angelica and Eliza, always seemed to push her into the same room as me. I facepalmed. “I’m sorry, I’m stupid.”

She pushed me, good-heartedly. “You’re not. I was always half-hoping you weren’t.”

“Why?”

“I was always scared that you would find out and avoid me. But I like this friendship too much. I _love_ this friendship.”

“Me too.” I looked at her. “How do you do it?”

She looked at me, confused. “Do what?”

“How do you talk to me? After I hurt you? And after I didn’t even give you a chance to react because of my stupid problems.”

Her brow furrowed. “They’re not stupid. And it wasn’t you’re fault. You don’t control how I feel. You didn’t want to hurt me. I’d rather step on glass everyday than lose your friendship.”

Now it was my turn to blush. “I’d rather die a thousand deaths than lose your friendship.”

She rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe you quoted ‘Ever After.’ For the opposite reason, too.” Peggy was smiling, though.

“I can’t believe I remember that movie and when you dragged me across the room to see it. Wow, we haven’t watched since you were a freshman.”

She looked at me, confused and amused. “That was two years ago, dumbass.”

"I love you, you little shithead." I leaned against her shoulder, smiling. 

"I love you, too, you fucking goofball." I looked at her. She was blushing and smiling. Her dark eyes were sparkling.

 

**Peggy’s POV**

I was finally home. Finally, I could relax in my room, alone, after that shitty week. I laid on my bed, sighing. The weekend was beginning. I wouldn’t have to be knee-deep in drama until Monday. Hopefully. John refused to talk to Alex, especially when he started dating Eliza. John kept faking his smiles whenever Eliza talked to him. Whenever Eliza wasn’t around, Angelica and Alex would exchange snarky and _flirty_ remarks. Not to mention, Maria started gazing at Alex with pure passion. I swear to god; this guy’s list of potential lovers doesn’t ever end. I was tired of it, to be honest. I wanted to take a break from life. Fortunately, I don’t remember Eliza mentioning Alex coming over, so I think I’m fi─

The door slammed open downstairs. “GUESS WHO’S BACK. BACK AGAIN.” _Goddammit._

I’ll just stay up here. For how long? I don’t know. I just didn’t want to leave my room. I don’t want to feel a surge of despair whenever Alexander and Eliza showed affection, knowing Alex’s heart doesn’t truly belong to her only. I don’t want to feel a surge of disgust whenever Angelica flirted with her sister’s boyfriend, knowing that she took a piece of his heart. I don’t want to feel a surge of loathing whenever I see the person who broke my best friend’s heart, knowing John was the first to take his heart and knowing that it was stolen from him. I don’t want to feel sick to my stomach, which makes it so I can’t do anything about it. I don’t want to feel wild, relentless rage whenever I think about the fact that this one guy has the potential to tear the hearts of people I love into pieces. I’m still repairing John’s, I don’t know if I can repair everyone’s. Why did Alex have to come? Why did he have to change everything? Why is everyone allowing this guy steal their hearts, while they’re only allowed to have a piece? Why is everyone changing? Why am I changing? Why do I still lik-

_Ding._ I turned to my bedside table. I had gotten a text. Huh, I just noticed the hot angry tears rolling down my cheeks. I wiped my cheeks before I grabbed my phone.

 

_HercingPants has invited you to a group chat._

MargaPeggles: Hey

MDeLancelot: Bonjour mon ami

Turts: Hey pegs! How are you?

MargaPeggles: Im fine, u guys?

HercingPants: EXCITEDDD

MargaPeggles: ?

MDeLancelot: We’re going to kidnap Alexander and force him and John to talk.

Turts: wha

Turts: I thought we were just asking Pegs to play truth or dare with us

HercingPants: Well that too

MargaPeggles: Lol sounds fun when should I come over?

Turts: Im comin in 5

MargaPeggles: Cant wait :D

 

I sighed, relaxed. I went downstairs to get shoes and a light coat on.

“Pegs, are you going somewhere?” Eliza asked, sweetly.

“Going with the guys,” I replied, tying the laces of my sneakers.

“Can I text you a question later then?” I turned around. Alex was the one who spoke. A wave of rage washed over me.

“Sure, Eliza can give you my number,” I said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

My phone buzzed. John was probably here now. I waved to Eliza, Angelica (who was cooking dinner), and Alexander. Dad wasn’t around much so we usually had a lot of freedom. In fact, we had so much freedom that at one point, John and I would go to each other’s house after school every day, for two months.

I got into John’s car.

“He’s there, isn’t he?”

“Yeah. Are you ever gonna talk to him?”

John focused his view on the road. “I really don’t want to.”

“You’re gonna regret it for the rest of your life if you don’t.”

“Geez, when did you become my therapist?”

“When Alexander came into town.”

Silence. Dead silence. Okay, that wasn’t true. It was just silence between John and me. My phone buzzed. 

 

Unknown: Hey! This is Alex. Is this Peggy?

 

Geez, has it even been 5 minutes since I left?

“Hey, are you okay?” John looked at me, concerned.

“Yeah, why?”

“You look like you’ve been crying…” _Oh. That._ Guilt washed over me. I shouldn’t hate Alex as much as I do.

“I’m fine.” I’m really not. Loathe for myself is building up.

**Hercules’ POV**

Laf and I were waiting. Waiting for John and Peggy to leave and waiting for Eliza to leave. Once their cars drove around the block, we knocked the door. We were greeted by a confused Alex in the doorway.

“What are you guys doing here?”

We ignored the question. “Do you want to talk to John?” I asked.

He raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? Why?”

We didn’t know the full story. We only know that we used to be a quad, we had a tight bond that had broken when school started. John had been avoiding Alex all week.

“You’re in luck, mon ami!” We basically pushed him into the car.

“I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Oh well.” I shrugged. I started driving.

“What happened between you two?” I asked.

“Before the ball…” I shared a concerned look with Laf. Alex had faltered a bit before saying, “Love problems.”

“Je sais ce que tu ressens,” Laf muttered.

“Attends, aimes-tu Herc?” Alex asked.

Laf hung his head. “Oui, mon ami.”

“What are you guys saying?” I turned to Laf and squeezed his hand. “Are you okay?”

His face turned red as Alex, behind us, tried to stifle a laugh.

“Je t’aime,” Lafayette whispered. Even though I had no idea what he said, I blushed anyway. Alex had burst out laughing and I was beginning to regret this plan. But I drove anyway.

 

**John’s POV**

“So, where are they?” Peggy asked. We were in the kitchen, preparing sandwiches.

“I think they went to get a movie or something?”

She looked at me with big eyes. “Were they serious in the text?”

Panic flooded through me. Were they? Are they picking up Alexander right now? What about Eliza? Where would she be during all of this? How would Alex react to all this? I can’t even look at him, how can I possibly talk to him about _this?_

The door opened. There was Laf, his curls in a ponytail, like usual, hand in hand with Herc, wearing his trademark headband. Then there he was. Alex. Alexander. His mouth went agape when he saw me and his brow knitted upward.

“John, are you okay?” Peggy whispered.

I was breathing kind of fast. I tried to tell myself to relax. But my shoulders were still stiff. My sweat was still rolling down my forehead. My feelings for Alex still haven’t changed.

“I’m fine.” I’m really not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OML THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR VIEWING THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Translations:  
> Je sais ce que tu ressens = I know what you're feeling  
> Attends, aimes-tu Herc?= Wait, do you like Herc?  
> Oui, mon ami= Yes, my friend  
> Je t’aime= I love you
> 
> I apologize if these aren't correct! I'm just using Google Translate...


	3. Confessions

**Peggy’s POV**

I don’t know what to do. How am I supposed to react to this? Alexander’s here. He tried to dash outside but Herc restrained him and forced him onto the couch. Do Herc and Laf know about what happened between John and Alex? I would assume so. John had moved to the couch, sitting next to Alex but none of them are saying anything. Herc, Laf, and I were watching in the kitchen.

“Peggy, do you know what happened between them?” Laf asked, quietly, through his accent.

My looked at them shocked. I genuinely thought John had told them. “You don’t know?”

Herc and Laf shared a glance before shaking their heads. I explained the whole situation to them. Through the whole explanation, I was simply wondering why John hadn’t told them. If John already suspected that they knew his sexuality, why wouldn’t he just confirm it? I couldn’t help but feel guilt and honored, simultaneously.

After I told them, we turned back to John and Alex. They were talking, kind of. But they weren’t talking about what happened.

“Yeah, turtles are really cool,” John mumbled, not meeting his eyes.

“Are you guys gonna talk about this or what?” Herc blurted out. Both Alex and John’s faces went red.

“We can leave if you want,” I suggested. John, still looking at the floor, nodded. We went to the backyard. We can still see Alex and John through the glass door but we couldn’t hear them.

“Why didn’t he tell us?” Laf asked, as soon as the door slid closed. His voice sounded hurt.

My eyes were wide and I was hugging myself as I admitted, “I don’t know! I really thought you guys already knew!”

Herc sighed and sat on a chair, looking at the sky. The sun was setting. The beautiful cool colors surrounded the bright sun, as stars began to pop out. I looked away. Why do stars always have to remind me of John and his endless freckles?

“Is everything okay with you guys?” I asked.

“Of course!” Laf exclaimed. Then after lowering his voice, he asked, “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I don’t know, I just…. Did anything exciting happen to the ball for you guys?” I just wanted to change the subject. I felt like I was stepping on personal territory. Laf was looking at Herc, longing, while the latter was focusing on the wooden fence, lost in his thoughts. Okay, I guess I stepped on personal territory anyways. My stomach churned. They wanted to be alone. To talk. I excused myself. I slid the door open and saw John and Alex, laughing, talking with clear eye contact. I wouldn’t dream to interrupt them. Luckily, I don’t they hadn’t noticed me. I walked upstairs, silently, and slipped into the bathroom. I didn’t know where else to go. I just sat against the wall, scrolling through the internet on my phone, trying to ignore the feeling of isolation. Why was I even here? I sighed.

 

**John’s POV**

I thought I would relax when they left. Whoops, looks like the exact opposite happened. Now there was nothing preventing me from punching Alex in the stomach or kissing me. I could feel his gaze burning through my head. In the corner of my eyes, I noticed his hands fidgeting, impatient to do something, but afraid of hurting me further.

“Did that kiss mean anything to you?” I asked, still looking at the carpet.

“Of course, it did. I thought it was going to be the start of something.”

“Then Eliza.”

“Hey, you were the one dancing with Peggy.”

“Alex, I already told you how I felt about Pegs. Besides, I wanted this night to be happy for her. And besides, I wasn’t the one blushing furiously and focusing on Eliza’s lips.”

“I thought you liked Peggy.” He sounded exasperated. “Besides, I wasn’t the one who was trying to avoid confrontation.”

I sighed. “John, I’m really sorry. I misunderstood things and…”

I looked at him and nodded. “I’m sorry too, for ignoring you.”

“I regret saying that, now. You were just hurt,” he said, softly. “And I caused it.”

“It’s fine, really.” I regained composure. “So, Eliza, huh?”

He laughed, weakly and pushed me good-heartedly. “Oh, shut up, three fourths of the school think you and Peggy are dating.”

“It’s Pegs. And no, they don’t.”

“Yeah, they kind of do. I had to ask both Eliza and Angelica to be sure you weren’t.”

“You jealous?”

He laughed. “No, but I know you are.” I rolled my eyes, smiling, and blushing. This felt so much easier, now. “But seriously, I think the teachers are starting to think it, too.”

I groaned. “We’ve been friends for two years now, though. And besides, I’m… you know.”

“Yeah, well the whole school doesn’t know that.”

My back stiffened against the couch. “Well, the whole school doesn’t know shit about anything either, so.”

We sat in silence for a bit. It was relaxing.

“I’m sorry, again. Just… yeah.”

I snickered. “Alex, I already forgave you. I think. Probably.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Well, that ‘probably’ is comforting.”

“It’s fine. Really, it is.” He smiled. I blushed. _Why must life do this to me._

He clapped as he stood up. “I need to talk to Peggy.”

“Why? And it’s Pegs. Peggles is also okay.” He raised an eyebrow when I said her nicknames for her nickname.

“I’m not even going to question that. But just certain things. And other things.” Now, it was my turn to raise my eyebrow.

“Okay,” I said, unsure. We walked outside. Laf’s head was leaning on Herc’s shoulder as they entranced by the night.

“Where’s Pegs?” I asked.

Laf looked at us, confused. “She went inside, mon ami.”

Alex and I shared a confused glance. I opened my phone to text her.

 

Turts: Yo where are u

 

MargaPeggles: Hold on

 

A couple of minutes later, she walked to us from upstairs.

“What were you doing up there?” Alex asked. She shrugged.

“Can we talk?” She looked at me, confused, before nodding. Alex walked to the front door.

“We can give you a ride, if you want,” Herc offered, walking inside, Laf following.

“No, no, it’s fine. We can just walk back to her house.”

“Okay,” I said, inaudible. Peggy gave me a look of alarm. Her eyes, wide, her eyebrows, furrowed upward. I don’t think they’ve ever talked before this (because of me). I nodded, as if saying _‘You’re going to be fine.’_ Alex left the house, Peggy following, only looking at my eyes. Then just like that, the door closed. Just like that, she was gone. My best friend and my crush. My best friend who (maybe) still has a crush on me and my crush who happens to be dating her sister. Oh, yay.

 

**Peggy’s POV**

What the fuck is happening? Seriously, what’s happening in life right now? What’s happening between Laf and Herc? What’s happening between John and Alex? What’s happening between Angelica and Alex? What’s happening between Maria and Alex? Why is every question having to do with people’s love life?

“Is everything okay?” Alex asked as we walked.

I nodded. “Of course.”

“Do you have a crush John?” My eyes widened. Wow, straight to the point.

“No, I don’t have a crush.”

“Are you sure?”

“I know how I feel about John and it’s not a crush.” _It was more than that._

“And what exactly does that mean?”

“I don’t…” I stopped walking. “Can I trust you?”

He looked at me. “I promise I won’t tell a soul.”

We presumed our walk. I hugged myself. “I know exactly how I feel about him. At first, it was just a silly adolescent crush but now, it’s sprouted into something bigger. I really like him. I’ve only known him for like two years but it feels like I’ve known him my whole life. I love the fact that he taps his fingers when he’s nervous. I love the fact that he sometimes yells stupid things out loud, no matter the location. I love the fact that when he does, he looks at me straight in the eyes like the only person whose laugh matters is mine. I mean, yeah, I know it’s stupid and I usually get mad at him if we get detention but in a few minutes, that just doesn’t matter anymore. I love the fact that he trusts me with everything, even he’s stupidest flaws. I love the fact that when I think about those flaws, I’m okay with it. I love the fact that those flaws make me like him even more because it means he’s human. I love the fact that he just makes me comfortable. Safe. Like he knows some shit about me that my sisters don’t know. I like him. I really like him.”

I looked at Alex after my whole ramble. By the end, my face was red but it just felt like a brick had been lifted off my shoulders. Alex looked at me with wide eyes. He nodded.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Does John know?”

“He thinks I have a crush on him, probably. He really likes you, though. Did everything end up okay?”

He nodded firmly. “Yeah. I just. Would you be okay with the fact that I like him?”

“If John’s happy, I’m happy. The only problem I have with that is, what about my sister? Don’t you like her?”

“I like a lot of people─”

“I’ve noticed,” I interrupted.

“Uh, but Eliza and John are who I like the most,” he finished.

“Ah.”

“I don’t know what to do.”

“What do you mean? Haven’t you already chosen?”

“Yeah, I just…”

“What?”

“Nevermind, it’s not important.”

“Okay… Is everything good between you and Eliza?”

“Yeah, she’s amazing. I think I might be falling in love with her.”

  
We arrived at my house. I began to walk to the front door. “Good, don’t do anything stupid then.”

I was at the door, using my key to open it. “I already have…”

I looked at him, questioningly. “What?”

He shook his head. “Nevermind. Just. Tell Eliza I went home.”

I nodded. “Okay…”

He waved before walking away. My mind was still processing what happened. What did he mean by that?

Eliza tackled me with a hug and a big goofy smile. “Hey Peggles!”

I giggled. “Hey ‘Liza.”

“Hey, did you see Alex?”

“Yeah, he was really tired so he just went home.”

She shrugged. Then her phone buzzed. Eliza checked it then smiled wider. I sighed, but went upstairs. After I changed my clothes, I laid down on my bed, looking at my phone.

 

Turts: Heyo! What happened?

MargaPeggles: We just talked about shit

Turts: What kind of shit?

MargaPeggles: ...

MargaPeggles: Can I quote you on that?

Turts: Hell yeah

MargaPeggles: Lol but we talked about this thing called feelings, it’s weird i know

Turts: ...

Turts: PEGS WHAT DID YOU DO

MargaPeggles: Do you really want me to type that whole ramble I said about how much I like you?

Turts: ...  
Turts: Ngl, im tempted to say yes

MargaPeggles: Lol but thx for like… everything not being awkward

Turts: Of course!

MargaPeggles: ^w^

Turts: Oh btw, I got a new sketchbook!

MargaPeggles: Am I allowed to finally look at ur old one now?

Turts: Nah, that’s ur bday present

MargaPeggles: BUT ITS NOT UNTIL SEPTEMBER

Turts: :DDDDDDDDDD

MargaPeggles: Wouldn’t you be finished with the new one by then?

Turts: Okay, so you get two bday presents

MargaPeggles: YEEEEEEESSSSSS

 

We just continued to talk about whatever we wanted to. Time flew by quickly. I was absorbed by this conversation. Well, until Angelica slammed the door open.

“I need to get something off my chest,” she blurted out.

 

MargaPeggles: brb

 

“Okay? What time is it?”

“It’s midnight.”

Have I really been texting John for four hours? Geez…

“Okay, so I’m going to start murdering people if I don’t get this off my chest.” She sat on my bed, next to me.

“What is it?”

“I like Alex.”

“I know.”

She looked at me in horror. “What?”

“You guys flirt whenever Eliza’s not around, it’s not that hard to tell.”

She hung her head in shame. “I’m a terrible person.”

“You’re not. As long as you don’t do anything stupid with him, it’s not so bad. You haven’t though, right?”

“Of course not! I just… I love Eliza but I also really like Alexander…”

“Why don’t you just talk to Eliza about this?”

“Because it would crush her…”

“But she’d understand. You’d guys make a compromise or something, right?

“I don’t know… I just… I’m happy for them, you know? But…”

“Yeah… Why don’t you stop focusing on Alex? Maybe talk to someone other people?”

“That wouldn’t be right, though…”

“Not like that, I mean, like make friends?”

“I have friends.”

“Then make more friends,” I said bluntly. “I’m sure you’ll get over him.”

She laid on my bed, looking at me. “Is everything okay? You seem more… tired.”

“Well, it’s midnight, so.”

“We always sleep at about midnight on the weekends, but I mean, ever since the ball. You just seem less happy…”

“I’m fine, Ange. Just all this drama in my life is tiring.”

She nodded. Then she took my hand. “Do you want to talk about it?”

I shook my head. “Not really…”

She sat up. “I understand. Well, if you do, Eliza and I are here.”

With that, she left. I relaxed. Then I just continued to text John, because fuck sleep.

 

MargaPeggles: WHAT TIME IS IT?

Turts: SHOWTIMEEEEEEEEEEEE

MargaPeggles: Lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE TWO PAPERS DUE TOMORROW BUT I WROTE THIS INSTEAD. What kind of chapter do you guys wanna see next? I'm kind of thinking of writing a Mullette chapter then a chapter where it's just them texting at night, like all of them. What do you guys think?


	4. Confessions Pt 2

**Lafayette’s POV**

It was the winter’s ball. I noticed Herc, who was looking dashing in his very own-designed suit, casually talking to Peggy. He was slightly blushing. _Oh._ Then he pointed to, I think, John? Peggy walked over to him, leaving Hercules, blushing. I tackled him with a hug.

“Bonjour mon ami! How is the ball so far?” I asked, my arm loosely around him.

He chuckled. “I’ve only been here for five minutes.”

“Are you saying it’s all gone to shit that fast?”

He howled with laughter, gaining some confused looks from other people. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks.

“I gotta say, Herc, you should really consider tailoring. That suit is beyond words.”

He shrugged. “I’m honestly not sure what I wanna do.”

I beamed. “You wanna go to France together?”

He laughed. “That would be fucking awesome.”

He faltered. He was looking at something. Peggy and John were dancing together. _Merde_ _. Ne faites pas. Merde._

“Fuck.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I owe Angelica ten bucks.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Why, mon ami?”

“I bet that Pegs and John wouldn’t dance.”

I relaxed. I narrowed my eyes, smiling. “Do you guys always bet on our love lives?”

He shrugged, winking. _Oh. Eh bien, ça va dans mon sens de la réalité._

Then a fast blur of movement caught my eye. John was dragging Pegs away from the dance-floor. “Oh shit, do you think they’re hooking up?”

I laughed. Then Theo tackled us with hugs. “Hey kiddos!”

Aaron walked to us, smiling like an idiot.

“I thought you guys weren’t gonna come,” I said, smiling.

“Theo’s boyfriend is out of town.” _What._ My eyes were wide and my jaw dropped. I looked at Herc who had the same expression.

Theo facepalmed. “Ah, fuck.”

Burr looked a bit hurt. “You promised you’d tell them, Theo.”

“I know, I know, I just didn’t know when,” she quickly said, flustered.

Herc and I were still trying processing what Aaron said.

“You have a boyfriend that’s not Aaron?” Herc exclaimed.

Theo just looked at Aaron, sadly. “Yeah. He’s a senior so that’s why you’ve never met him. And he’s a bit of an ass…”

“Does Angelica know him?” I asked.

“Yeah… Aaron, Ang, and I talk when he gets too…”

Aaron held her.

Herc and I tackled her with hugs. “Are you okay, mon ami?”

“Now I am,” she said, giggling. “Aaron and I should probably leave you two lovebirds alone now.”

Aaron and Theo waved as they walked away, leaving Herc and me confused.

“Did she just?”

“Call us lovebirds?” I finished, my face red.

“Uh…” I looked at him. He weakly laughed. My stomach churned. “That was kind of out of nowhere. And we don’t even like each other so…”

He noticed my pained expression. He noticed when I winced.

“Oh, Laf….” He said softly. I didn’t look at him. I started to walk away.

“Wait, Laf!” I heard him call out. I just kept walking. My heart ached.

 

**Herc’s POV**

Peggy just went back inside.

“Are you okay?”

Laf gave me a weak smile. “Of course.”

He wasn’t meeting my eyes. “You’re amazing, you know that?” I asked, placing my hand over his.

“Only when you’re around, mon amour.”

I chuckled as my cheeks turned red. “Okay, _that_ I understand.”

“Good, I was going to kill you if you didn’t.”

I rolled my eyes, laughing. That’s when Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert Du Motier Marquis De Lafayette kissed me. And that’s when I kissed him back.

 

Peggy just left, following Alex. John looked at us with a raised eyebrow.

“Did something happen while I was gone?”

Laf and I were smiling like a couple of idiots. Like a couple. I smiled even more just at the thought of that.

“Wait, lemme guess.” He pretended to think for a second, stroking his long he-wish-he-had-it beard. “Herc proposed! Finally!”

That’s when I lost it. “Close!” Laf exclaimed, laughing.

“Can I just say, Theodosia owes me TEN FUCKING DOLLARS. HELL YEAH!”

We all howled with laughter. “DOES EVERYONE IN THIS FRIEND GROUP BET ON EACH OTHER’S LOVE LIFE? WHY AM I NOT A PART OF IT?” Laf yelled, shaking with laughter.

When we calmed down, John asked, “So when am I allowed to announce to the whole school that your dating, wearing a turtle onesie?”

“When I die.”

“So, Monday, basically,” Laf said. We lost our shit.

 

When John left, Laf and I just watched random movies on my TV until we passed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short! I'm sorry!!!!! But I finished the next chapter before I finished this one so expect that extremely soon :D  
> Also the next chapter is really comical because this kiddos need a freaking break. But the chapter after that... I don't know...
> 
> Merde. Ne faites pas. Merde. = Shit. Please don't. Shit.  
> Eh bien, ça va dans mon sens de la réalité. = Well, there goes my sense of reality. 
> 
> Sorry if these aren't accurate!


	5. Relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I have no idea what to call this chapter

**Eliza’s POV**

We were sitting at lunch. It was usually just Burr, Alex, and me. Sometimes Lafayette, a student who joined Columbia High three years ago, hailing from France, and Hercules, a broad-shouldered student from Ireland with a knack for tailoring. But ever since a month ago, they were here along with John. I don’t know much about him but Peggy is extremely fond of him.

“John, where did you even go beforehand?” Alex asked.

John basically flapped his arms at Herc and Laf, gesturing to them. Alex rolled his eyes. “I mean when they’re sitting with us.”

“Oh.” He shrugged. Then a small guy placed his lunch tray on our table, joining us.

“Oh hey, James,” Alex said in a strange monotone voice.

The stranger waved before having a coughing fit.       

“Are you okay?” I asked. He just nodded, still coughing.         

“Guys, this is James. I joined his team with John Jay in English.” In our shared History class, we’re supposed to write 24-26 essays defending assigned roles in the United States government or history. I nodded.         

“So, John, how is everything? We don’t really talk much at all,” I said.           

He scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, that’s weird. I’m kind of at your house all the time.”          

Herc, Laf, Alex, and James looked at him weirdly. John ignored the looks and continued. “But everything’s fine.”         

“Okay, but are we gonna talk about how John walked into school, wearing a turtle onesie, and yelled ‘MULLETTE CONFIRMED’?” Alex asked, chuckling. I looked at John, laughing. He was wearing a shirt, jacket, and jeans, but I can just imagine the scenario.         

“Oh, that’s…” Laf said, blushing and smiling.          

“They’re dating,” John said, bluntly.         

I beamed. “Really?”         

Herc scratched the back of his head, laughing.          

Alex hit Laf’s shoulder, softly, good-heartedly. “You crazy kids.”          

Herc rolled his eyes. “You guys say, ‘I love you’ even though you’ve only known each other for a week and _we’re_ the crazy ones.          

I noticed John looked at the ground, kind of sad, when Hercules said that and I couldn’t help but wonder why. Was he okay?          

“No, I’m just saying it’s crazy it took you guys so long,” Alex said, smirking. “And also, how could you not love my precious Betsey?”          

I could tell my furiously blushing cheeks were obvious. . I hugged Alex and kissed him on his cheek.         

“Geez, guys, I actually kinda wanted to eat lunch today,” John said, sarcastically.      

By that, my whole face was red and Alex was dazed with a big smile on his face. We haven’t actually kissed on the lips yet and Alex is usually the one to do these sorts of kisses so me doing this was certainly new to him. I was nervous about our first kiss. It would be my first _actual_ kiss. But I’m glad I’m doing it with Alex; I’ve never felt this strongly for a person. We continued eating our lunch and talking.

 

I walked to her locker at the end of school. I tapped her shoulder. “Hey, Maria!”  

She looked at me, smiling. “Oh, how ya doing, Eliza?”        

“I’m good! How’re you?”         

Her dark eyes sparkled, or well, her only visible right eye sparkled since her left eye was covered by her massive amounts of curls. “Amazing.”         

“Okay, so, I think we should probably have a way to contact each other whenever so…” I gave her my username for this contacting site, since she was my partner for the History assignment.          

She was adorably flustered. “Uh, I don’t really… I…” She took a breath and regained composure. “Thank you, Eliza, but I don’t really know if I can text that much.”          

I gave her a confused look. “I-I can’t really explain it but I’m sorry. I will try, though.” She gave me a weak smile. Maybe she has a really broken phone that’s unpredictable? I don’t know.          

“Okay… You want to hang out later after school?” I asked, hopeful.         

“Can I get you back on that?” She closed her locker.          

“’Course.” She started to walk away. I looked at the ground. I couldn’t help but feel that she didn’t like me. Then I felt a set of arms wrap around me. When she let go, my face was completely red. She chuckled.          

“I’ll see you later, Eliza.” Her smile was small but genuine. I couldn’t help but smile like an idiot. I waved.

 

A month later. Everything’s going fine, really. Alex is sweet, as always. John and him have been really close lately. We’re currently eating lunch while John is telling a very confusing story.

“And you know how the bat eats the umbrella?” John asked.

“Wait, who’s the owner of the umbrella?” Aaron asked who was previously not listening.

“Doesn’t matter, anyways─”

“Wait, but what does the umbrella look like?”

“Okay, sweetheart, I know you’re missing an umbrella but calm the fuck down,” Theodosia said.

“Anyways,” Alex began. “Continue, John." 

“So, like the ba─”

“MR. WASHINGTON CAN GO SUCK MY DICK.”

“Oh, COME ON!” John and Alex exclaimed in unison, clearly wanting to continue the story. I chuckled as we all turned to the yelling student across the room.

“HE’S A DISGRACE TO HUMANITY AND CAN’T TEACH A STUDENT A SINGLE FUCKING THING.”

We all furrowed our eyebrows.

“Who the fuck does this guy think he is?” Alex asked. I squeezed his hand, my eyes hopefully pleading for him to calm down.

Aaron sighed. “I thought Charles Lee was kissing up to Washington.”

“Apparently not,” John growled. We watched Charles get scolded by a teacher as Mr. Washington walked up to us.

“They’re going to give this fucker detention, right?” My boyfriend asked our principal.

Mr. Washington sighed. “Maybe, maybe not. Son, just please do not aggravate this situation or Mr. Lee any further. Also, please try to prevent cursing in this building.”

Alex groaned as Mr. Washington left.

We heard a laugh from a hated voice. “I only got a warning! Can you believe this stupid school?” Lee said.

John stood up. “Okay, that’s it. Alex, you and me. We’re gonna show this kid’s who’s talking.”

“But Mr. Washington,” Alex said.

“Will you at least be at my side?” John held out a hand.

Alex stood up, taking his hand, but wrapped John a hug in the process. “No matter what.”

 

They got into a fight. Yeah, okay. Before they all got detention, John threw a couple punches at Lee and left unfazed. I couldn’t even prevent it either. People were piling up and I couldn’t get to them.

“Alexander!” A booming voice called. People stepped back to allow him to walk through. I took this chance. I immediately ran into the center of the circle and wrapped my arms around my boyfriend. He kissed my cheek but eyed the broad-shouldered principal, wearily. Then the sophomores came piling into the cafeteria, previously ecstatic for lunch but now confused by the circle of juniors. My little sister pushed her way into the circle and held John’s hand, protectively.

“Mr. Burr, bring Mr. Lee to the nurse’s office immediately,” our teacher commanded. Aaron helped Charles stand up and walked him to the intended destination, Lee mumbling apologies. I couldn’t help but feel sympathy of him. Then Mr. Washington looked at Alexander with furrowed brows.

“My office. Now.” Alex looked at me, apologetic. His hand slipped out of mine. We watched him left. I didn’t understand. Alex didn’t do anything. Why would he have to take the punishment?

 

**Alex’s POV**

“Son─”

“Don’t call me son.”

“That kind of behavior we saw in the cafeteria does not belong in a school!”

“John fighting or Lee’s words?” I asked, firmly.

“Alex, you are fully aware of what I mean,” Mr. Washington said, dangerously low. “Lee is not the enemy, we’re a united front.”

“Lee became the enemy when he took your name and raked it through the mud.”

“My name’s been through a lot. I don’t care about that. I care about you and these students. You and John can’t just go around beating up everyone with fowl mouths, son!”

“Don’t call me that,” I growled. “And Lee and Thomas Conway can’t just go around trying to bring down your honor!”

“The school and its staff are fully capable of giving punishments, have faith in us.”

“You mean detention? The only thing that that’s going to do is hate you even more!”

He shook his head. “Alex, you’re making this harder than it needs to be.”

My left eye twitched. He continued talking. “You have a future ahead of you, college, a respectable job so you can provide for yourself and a family! Don’t throw all of that away with unnecessary fights! I can’t be there to save you every time you get in trouble─”

“You don’t have to be, though!” I felt my eyes water. Mr. Washington looked at me, pleading.

“Do you think people want to watch this? Do you think Eliza wants to watch this? Son, do you think I─”

“CALL ME SON ONE MORE TIME.”

Everything went quiet. Time seemed to stop. Mr. Washington wouldn’t look me in the eyes.

“Go home, Alexander.”

My eye widened as I took a step back and shook my head. “Sir, please─”

“Only for today and tomorrow, you’re suspended. And your grounded for a month, Alex. Go home.”

I hung my head in shame and left.

 

**Eliza’s POV**

I couldn’t stop thinking about Alexander. Is he okay? Was he sent home? I haven’t seen him ever since he went to the principal’s office. Nevertheless, I sighed and tried to pretend everything’s normal. It’s okay. School had just ended. I was walking in the bustling corridor. Then I noticed I don’t know how long I stood there but I heard a familiar voice call out, “Eliza, there you are!”

 _Alexander._ Suddenly, the world seemed brighter. A warm cuddly feeling rushed through me, energizing me. I immediately tackled him with a hug. He lifted me off the ground for a moment and once he set me down, I kissed his cheek.

“Are you okay? What happened?” I asked, my hand on his cheek.

“I’m fine. I’m not even supposed to be here, I got suspended─” I froze for a second. “Eliza, don’t worry about it, but I won’t be here tomorrow either I just really needed you to know something.”

“Yeah?”

“Okay, so, um…” Oh my gosh, he’s so adorable when he’s flustered. This makes it even better because he barely gets flustered.

“Yeah?” I asked, lacing our fingers.

He looked around, nervously. “Can we talk in private? I don’t want Mr. Washington to see me.”

“Of course!” With his arm comfortably around my shoulder, we walked to a secluded place outside. It was grassy area with a few large rocks. I sat on one of the rocks and Alex sat on the grass next to me. He gently took my hands and brought out a piece of paper.

“Eliza, I know we haven’t known each other for very long but love every moment we’re together and loathe every second we’re apart. I love your genuine innocent heart, and the lovely way you speak and act with tenderness and sentiment. For you, my dearest Betsey, I hope with all of my undeserving heart, that you enjoy this poem I have written you.

 

Why I Sighed

_Before no mortal ever knew_

_A love like mine so tender, true,_

_Completely wretched—you away,_

_And but half blessed e’en while you stay._

_If present love_ [illegible, I don’t know] _face_

_Deny you to my fond embrace_

_No joy unmixed my bosom warms_

_But when my angel’s in my arms.”_

I was speechless. I melted with every line and cherished each word. Alexander placed his hand over mine. I couldn’t help myself when I pulled him close and pressed my lips against his. And I couldn’t help but smile knowing this boy is mine.


	6. Group Chat

**Texting Shit**

Turts: Okay so what if I just create this whole big group chat with everyone in it

MargaPeggles: no ones gonna b awake tho, its half an hour after midnight

Turts: ik but they can still join after they wake up :P

MargaPeggles: but we have school tmr

Turts: Alex doesn’t. Do u wanna do it?

MargaPeggles: hell yea

 

_Turts has created a new group chat_

_Turts has added MargaPeggles, HercingPants, MDeLancelot, Elizard, NonStop, TheOriginalSchuy, TheoNosia, Burrn to the group chat._

 

Turts: Yo

_HercingPants has changed the chat name to_ Whythefuckareyouawake

MargaPeggles: I rly like this new name

Turts: Whos here?

Elizard: Hi! ^w^

TheoNosia: Hey dipshits

Turts: THEO YOU OWE ME A LIN MANUEL-MIRANDA

TheoNosia: Fuck.

TheOriginalSchuy: Why does this chat exist

TheoNosia: Why is that ur name

TheOrginalSchuy: BECAUSE IM THE ORIGINAL SCHUYLER SISTER THAT SHALL REIGN ABOVE THE FAILED CLONES.

Elizard: o

MargaPeggles: DO I HAVE TO MURDER A BITCH

TheOriginalSchuy: FIGHT M8 1V1

MargaPeggles: WEEHAWKEN. DAWN. GUNS DRAWN.

TheOriginalSchuy: YOU’RE ON.

Elizard: why tho 

Burrn: I went to use the bathroom for like two minutes

TheoNosia: brb

Burrn: brb

Turts: lolololol

MargaPeggles: wheres laf

HercingPants: sleeping

Turts: WAKE HIM UP.

MargaPeggles: WAKE HIM UP INSIDE

NonStop: I CAN’T WAKE UP

MDeLancelot: fucking end me

Turts: Holy shit it worked

MDeLancelot: no, herc woke me up

NonStop: shhhhhhhhhhhhhhghhhhhhhggghhhhhit

TheOriginalSchuy: Oh thank god, Alex, you’re here. Now what the fuCK DID YOU DO TO ELIZA?

Elizard: HE BE ADORABLE.

NonStop: ❤

Elizard: ❤  
MargaPeggles: Ew

HercingPants: Why does this chat exist

Turts: im bored

Elizard: what about sleep?

NonStop: What is this “sleep” you speak of?

Elizard: …

Elizard: I’m running to ur house rn

NonStop: YES.

MargaPeggles: Angelicas restraining her

NonStop: Fuck.

MargaPeggles: okay, she escaped by surprise hug attacking Ang

MDeLancelot: Is this a normal thing

Elizard: Yes. Ang, Pegs u can come too

Turts: party at alexs?

NonStop: Im okay with that

HercingPants: is it just gonna b us?

TheoNosia: ye

Burrn: iM BacK tOo guYs

NonStop: no one cares

Elizard: wait

Elizard: I wanna add someone. That okay?

Turts: course

_Elizard has added RednRed to_ Whythefuckareyouawake

NonStop: Oh. Well uh eISGYPfdhlfgvhfweysdhksfweigysdujk

RednRed: so whats the answer to the group cbat name

Turts: I got bored

RednRed: why is everyone else awake

NonStop: well burr and theo were fucking probably

Burrn: why

TheoNosia: you

Burrn: do

TheoNosia: this

NonStop: was I wrong?

TheoNosia: … AARON WTF DID YOU TELL TJEM

Burrn: I WENT TO THE BATHROOM FOR TWO MINUTES.

MargaPeggles: no it was I WENT TO USE THE BATHROOM FOR LIKE TWO MINUTES

Turts: lol

NonStop: ‘,:D

Elizard: We’re here now •u•

NonStop: MY PULCHRITUDINOUS BETSEY HAS ARRIVED TO BLESS ME WITH HER HEAVENLY GRACEFUL PRESENCE AND RADIANT DREAMLIKE SMILE, GUYS.

RednRed: wow.

Elizard: o///////o

MargaPeggles: JOHN THEYRE MAKING OUT. HELP.

TheOriginalSchuy: ew not u too

MargaPeggles: Not lIke THat

HercingPants: ;)

MDeLancelot: ;)

RednRed: ;)

TheoNosia: ;)

Burrn: ;)

Turts: oh. I went to make a hot pocket. Oh.

HercingPants: WE HAVE ARRIVED.

MargaPeggles: THANK GOD

TheOriginalSchuy: lol

MDeLancelot: We are also here to bless you guys with our presence

TheoNosia: we comin in 5

TheOriginalSchuy: ok

Turts: IM RUNNING PEGS.

Burrn: he’s sprinting in a turtle onesie, holding a hot pocket

MargaPeggles: im proud

Turts: YAYYYYY

TheoNosia: He’s literally yelling the lyrics to the song you guys made

TheOriginSchuy: The Schuyler Sisters?

TheoNosia: Yep. Omfg he stopped, squatted, and shrieked “AND PEGGLES.”

_MargaPeggles has changed her username to StopSquatandShriek_

MDeLancelot: jfc yes

StopSquatandShriek: TAKE A VIDEO OF IT.

TheoNosia: aarons gotchu

NonStop: bak

Elizard: :3

Non-Stop: jfc it all went to shit

StopSquatandShriek: im too young to have seen that scarring exchange of affection liza

TheOriginalSchuy: says the girl who dragged us to the theater to watch deadpool

StopSquatandShriek: :3

Turts: IM HERE.

Turts: …

Turts: what is that username…

Non-Stop: like I said, its all gonE TO SHIT

HercingPants: what do u mean? this happens all the time

Non-Stop: THIS HAPPENED BEFORE???

Elizard: Yes.

Burrn: So… many… turtle onesies...

TheOriginalSchuy: So… many… doors kicked open…

HercingPants: and pegs being carried like a potato sack

MDeLancelot: and brought to the roof where they talk for three hours straight.

TheoNosia: EVEN WHEN ITS MY BIRTHDAY PARTY.

RednRed: EVEN WHEN PEGS IS RIDING A FRICKING BIKE FULL SPEED AHEAD. HE FUCKING TACKLED HER WITH A HUG.

Turts: Don’t question me

StopSquatandShriek: rich kids on the roof amirite

Elizard: Also, can we talk about how John picked up Peggy and spun her?

StopSquatandShriek: Nah

TheOriginalShuy: Can we talk about how Eliza’s wearing a bag on her neck? And she like hugs it a lot?

NonStop: ???

Elizard: ALEX. I KINDA. PUT YOUR POEM IN A TINY POUCH. AND I KINDA MADE IT INTO A NECKLACE.

NonStop: CAN I KISS YOU AGAIN

HercingPants: BURR, THEO YA HERE YET?

Burrn: just pulled up

TheoNosia: calm ur tits hercinpanties

HercingPants: wait, john is rich?

_Turts has left Whythefuckareyouawake_

MDeLancelot: Hasn’t he told u this a million times already

HercingPants: idfk. Probably forgot tho

TheOriginalSchuy: WHY ARE U STILL TEXTING EVERYONES HERE

RednRed: Oh, im so glad I don’t exist

TheOriginalSchuy: Oh… Im sorry Maria

RednRed: its ok m8 just arrived

StopSquatandShriek: PARRTTTYYYY

HercingPants: YEEEEEEEEEEE

MDeLancelot: OH HELL YESSSSS

_Turts has joined Whythefuckareyouawake_

Turts: I have been summoned.

TheOriginalSchuy: OKAY GET OFF UR PHONES.

TheoNosia: Yeah, Angelica, get off ur phone.

TheOriginalSchuy: fuck u

Elizard: luv u guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am so sorry. I have no idea what this chapter is. Shit is gonna go down. I'm sorry. I know I said they needed a break but I have... ideas... Terrible ideas... End me.  
> Also, I've never watched Deadpool (I want to though) because I'm lazy and can't be bothered but I just found out that he's played by Ryan REYNOLDS. I don't know. I know they're probably not related but mARia


	7. The Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like my Aarons opinion-filled.

**Aaron’s POV**

Our friend group is strange, to say the least.

Alexander. Loudmouth opinionated immigrant who refuses to talk about his past. After the history assignment, Madison stopped talking to Alex altogether, but I’ve seen him looking at Alex with slight disgust or annoyance. I mean, I can understand why. This guy doesn’t know how to shut up. I swear his words will ruin him altogether one day. We’ve got into a lot of arguments lately, but I think we might stay friends. But I really need to talk to him about some things. I’ve seen him giving money to a senior. I think he might be taking drugs, hopefully I can change help him.

Eliza. The sweetheart of our school, Elizabeth Schuyler lives to love. She’s a patient, never-ending source of warmth and kindness. Theodosia, Angelica, Peggy, Maria, and have a girl’s night at the last weekend of the month. One time, Theo invited me over to her house and I when I walked in, they rickrolled me, singing to the top of their lungs. Peggy filmed it all including my terrified high-pitched scream.

John. I still get confused by what happened during the Charles Lee situation. John is the one who beat up Lee but Alex is the one who got suspended. How does any of this work? I’ve seen him have googly eyes for Alex.

Peggy. Okay, she likes John. Everyone knows that. John probably knows that. I don’t think they care, though. She’s a tiny ball of excitement. Most of the time. I think. Probably. I don’t know her that much. Also, how does this weird love square work?

Angelica. Independent and strong. She’s a year older than all of us and very protective of her sisters. I think─

“Burr, are you even listening?” Alex asked. I turned. Everyone was looking at me.

“Just lost in thought, I apologize.”

“Oh, it’s fine!” Eliza said, smiling. “We were just discussing what we wanna do! Maria wants to play truth or dare. Herc wants to watch a movie. Pegs wants to eat all the ice cream in the fridge…” She brought out her lower lip. “That’s never gonna happen,” Eliza muttered. Then she looked at me and smiled again. “So, what do you think?”

“I’m okay with anything, really,” I answered, sitting on the couch.

Alex scoffed. “Of course, you are.” Theo rolled her eyes at Alex.

“I say we play T or D,” John said. Then he turned to Herc and Laf. “You guys still owe me a game.”

Peggy laughed. “Oh, right, that thing!”

“Would you have rather that happen than talking to him?” Laf asked.

“Maybe? Kinda?”

“Are we really gonna play this? We’re not in middle school anymore,” Angelica said.

“Oh well!” Herc said.

Ange rolled her eyes. Eliza leaned on Alex, asking, “Who’s going first?”

“Oh! Um… Pegs,” Theo began. “Truth or dare.”

Peggy snickered. “Dare, obviously.”

“I dare you to leave Mr. Washington a prank call!

Ange rolled her eyes again. “Of course. Only the clichést for us.”

“Wait, no, call Mr. Adams!” Alex said.

Peggy brought out her phone. “I don’t even know any of their numbers.”

“Check the school site,” Laf suggested.

 

After we got the number, Peggy dialed.

Alex looked panicked. “Wait, who did you call? Adams or Washi─”

We heard a phone call from a different room. Alex began to mutter curses.

“Sir, hello! We are the company whom you had ordered an octopus from. We’d like to know how we did in our service,” Peggy said, manipulating her voice to sound higher.

There was silence for a bit. Then we heard a small giggle from the other end, probably Mr. Washington’s wife. So, Mrs. Washington. Right. That’s something I won’t get used to.

“I’m happy to report our octopus in top-notch health. Uh, Bob is part of our family.”

“THANKS PAPA,” Laf yelled. We bursted out laughing.

“No problem, Lafayette. Your octopus brother wants to see you, by the way.”

“SO, DOES MY DICK,” Hercules cried. We burst out laughing, even Mrs. Washington.

“By the way, Alexander’s grounded right now, kids. I’d appreciate if you left my house,” our principal said, after we calmed down.

Everyone froze except for Eliza, who most likely already knew, and Alex, who eyed a door in the hallway dangerously. “Can’t they stay for a couple more hours?”

“Go to sleep, son.”

Alex’s eyebrows furrowed. “I will once you stop calling me son.”

“Don’t make me get out of bed, please.”

“Wait, Mr. Washington is your dad?” Maria asked.

“Hello, Ms. Lewis,” Mr. Washington said through the phone.

“I’m adopted,” Alex said bluntly.

“We should just let them sleep, love,” Eliza said.

“Night, Washington!”

“Night, son.” Alex ended the call, leaving us confused.

“Okay, um, Angelica, your turn,” Peggy said. “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

“Who do you keep texting besides us?”

Her face turned red. “A friend. He lives in France.”

Laf looked confused. “Moi?”

“No, you’re not living in France right now. He’s from America but he’s staying in France right now,” she explained.

“What’s his name?” Theo asked, stuffing her face with chips.

“Thomas. You don’t know ‘em.”

“Do you like him?” Eliza asked, beaming.

She chuckled. “No, he’s just a friend.”

Alex shrugged. “Okay, you’re turn now.”

“John. Truth or Dare?”

He snickered. “Is that even a question? Dare.”

She clapped her hands together. “Fuck, okay, um…”

“I can do truth if you had something planned.”

“Okay. Do you like my dear sister, Peggy, more than a friend?”

Pegs snorted. “Nah, she’s pretty awesome, though,” he answered, calmly. Peggy seemed calm, too. Maybe she already knew this.

Angelica knitted her eyebrows. “Okay then.”

“Maria, T or D.”

“Oh, you know I want the D,” she replied with her silky sultry voice.

John facepalmed, before answering, “Show us your left eye.” She froze.

**Maria’s POV**

I was at a loss for what to do. Only James knows. Only Alex knows. Only I know. I felt terrible. Sick. Disgusted with myself. What would they think when they find out how my other half looks like? They would be disgusted with me. Terrified of me. I’m awful. I’m a sick twisted worthless piece of shit that doesn’t deserve to live in this world. I deserve every single punch that James delivered. I’m supposed to feel safe with them. But I don’t. I only feel completely safe when I’m with—

She sat in front of me. “Are you okay?” She whispered. Guilt burned my stomach. I’m ruining her relationship. I’m ruining her life. I don’t deserve her at all. She doesn’t have a clue on what I did. With Alex. It makes it even worse when I get the feeling of longing to be with her. With Eliza. I hate myself.

I tucked my brown curls behind my ear, revealing my secret. My disgusting swollen black eye. Eliza froze. My heart sank as her beautiful face crumpled. Her dark eyes were tearing up. She was terrified. _Of me._ I looked away. I felt like shit. She was crying. Crying, because of me.

“I’m awful.”

“What?” She whispered. “You’re amazing. You hurt you, Maria?”

I felt someone else take my hand. John. This freckled-faced angel. I looked at everyone. No one was disgusted or scared. _Why?_ I don’t understand. They shouldn’t either. They don’t know what I did. I couldn’t meet Alex’s eyes, but I felt his unwavering gentle gaze burning me. I looked at everyone but Alex. All these faces that I grew up with. Yet no one knew. No one knew me.

“James…”

“Madison? Laf asked.

“Reynolds. My b-boyfriend.” Eliza step back. My heart sank.

“Your boyfriend hurt you?” Peggy asked with worried narrow eyes. “W-Why would he hurt you?”

I nodded, weakly. This was barely the full truth. I know what they would do, though. They’d tell the cops. James would want to kill me but I’ll run. I’ll run away from this place. I’ll flee and start a new life. Ha. That’s wishful thinking.

Angelica shook her head. She took out her phone and called the nonemergency line.

“Angelica, no, please.” I stood up.

“What?”

“He’ll kill me.”

She shook her head. “He won’t be able to hurt you anymore.” Eliza and John wrapped their arms around me, as tears rolled down my face. Fire and warmth. Huh.

 

**Text Shit**

MacLord: JEMMY

Jemmyson: what

MacLord: GUESS WHOS RETURNING TO AMERICA NEXT WEEKEND

Jemmyson: oh

Jemmyson: OH

Jemmyson: :DDDDDDDDD

MacLord: ‘,;)

Jemmyson: Brb

Jemmyson: Okay bak, sry had to get more tissues

MacLord: aRe YOU StiLl DyiiNG

Jemmyson: WHY ARE YOU STILL RANDOMLY CAPITALIZING

MacLord: ;;;)))

Jemmyson: No.

MacLord: ;;;;))))

Jemmyson: Thomas please.

MacLord: ;;;;;;))))))

MacLord: ;;;;;;;)))))))

MacLord: ;;;;;;;;))))))))

MacLord: ;;;;;;;;;)))))))))

MacLord: ;;;;;;;;;;))))))))))

MacLord: ;;;;;;;;;;;)))))))))))

MacLord: ;;;;;;;;;;;;))))))))))))

MacLord: ;;;;;;;;;;;;;)))))))))))))

MacLord: ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;))))))))))))))

MacLord: ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;)))))))))))))))

MacLord: ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;))))))))))))))))

MacLord: ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;)))))))))))))))))

_Jemmyson is now offline._

MacLord: kinky

_MacLord is now offline._

 

**Peggy’s POV**

Angelica informed the cops about Maria’s boyfriend and now she’s being updated on what’s happening. John and Eliza were comforting Maria, who was in a state of panic. Aaron and Theo were making sure the house is completely locked since Maria was scared James might try to come here.

“Peggy, can I talk to you in private?” I turned around. And that’s where Alex is. I nodded and we went into the kitchen. Aaron followed. _What?_

“Aaron, what are you doing?”

He (Aaron) looked uncomfortable. “I know this is strange to bring up but, are you taking drugs?”

Both Alex and I took a step back. “What? Why would I take drugs? What the fuck, Burr?” Alex whispered yelled.

“Why were you talking to a senior and giving him money, Alexander?”

He looked down. “Aaron, have you seen my blog in the last hour?”

“No?”

Alex handed him his phone. I watched as Aaron’s face slowly turned terrified.

“What?” I asked.

“I… I did something. Something awful.” He was shaking as his hands gripped on the counters.

“Are you gonna tell me or?”

Aaron shook his head in disbelief still staring at the phone. Then he covered his mouth with his mouth and pushed the phone into my hands. I read Alex’s article.

_The Reynolds Pamphlet._

I got goosebumps. My stomach flipped. I felt dizzy. H-He…

“Y-You wouldn’t…” I started to back away. “Alex…” Tears rolled down my cheeks. I could feel everyone else’s stare on me. No one heard it, though, besides Aaron and me. I wasn’t even looking at the former. Alex can’t do this. This isn’t real. It can’t be real.

“Peggy, are you okay?” Eliza asked.

I ignored her and grabbed Alex by the collar of his shirt. In his eyes were full of clear shame. And fear. My eyebrows furrowed. “What about my sister? How could you do this to her?” I yelled.

“Pegs, what are you doing?” John exclaimed.

I ignored him as well. “How could you do this?”

“I’m sorry,” Alex exclaimed.

“You’re sorry?” I cried.

Aaron pushed me away from Alex. “It’s too late to apologize for this, Alexander. You can’t just pay Maria’s abusive boyfriend after having an affair with her!”

Everything went quiet. Time seemed to stop. I looked at Aaron. Clear regret was on his face. His eyes were tightly closed he pursed his lips. I looked at Maria. Eyebrows knitted upward and apologetic glassy eyes. My glance flickered to Angelica. She looked like she was processing what she heard, as if she thought she heard him wrong. Her brow was furrowed as her narrowed eyes looked at the ground. Then I looked at Alex, who looked ready to murder Aaron. His eyes burned with rage until it softened. His gaze went to Eliza. She was shaking, her face unreadable. Every inch of anger created by Alex was replaced with a longing to comfort my heartbroken sister.

 

**Eliza’s POV**

I couldn’t breathe. I could feel every single piece of my heart becoming ripped out, and crushed senseless. My stomach flipped. And I couldn’t breathe. Alexander. You said you were mine. I kept every single letter. I cherished every single word. Every single kiss. Every single time you called me “Your Betsey.” When you were mine. I clutched onto my necklace. The same necklace the held the poem in a pouch. “Why I Sighed.” When you were mine. Those words rang in my ears. My grip tightened. I closed my eyes, harshly, as tears rolled down my cheeks.

“Eliza,” Alexander said, softly. I opened my eyes. He stepped closer to me. I didn’t step back. His eyes looked from the pouch and back to me. His shameful, apologetic eyes. He held out a hand. “I’m so sorry.”

I heard the shaky desperation in his voice. I saw his pleading pair of eyes. Despite this, I ripped it off neck, hearing his shallow exhale. Despite this, I placed the pouch on his open hand, seeing the heartbreak in his eyes. I had placed his love poem in his grasp and stared at him with unmerciful eyes.

“It’s not mine anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst is back.


	8. Pairs O Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author (me) hating myself in the first part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um... Trigger Warning: Abusive Relationships (Yes it's that chapter)
> 
> If you cannot read it, I recommend skipping Maria's part and going directly to Eliza's POV. It's not that essential so it's fine if you don't read it. I'll put a description of what happened in the end notes.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy :D

**Maria’s POV**

“My love, would you do it for me?”

My brows furrowed upward. “Eliza would be crushed…”

He trailed his fingers up my arm, to my shoulder. I shivered. “Eliza doesn’t matter, baby. Besides, you already did it once, why can’t you do it again? It’ll be for us, my love. You and me, forever.”

He pulled on the strap of my tank-top. “Forever.”

~~~

“What are you talking about?”

“Eliza just wants to meet up, like talk about the project,” I explained, quickly.

“Are you sure that’s all she wants to do?” He cupped my cheek as his eyes burned with fury. “I don’t want you talking to her.”

“But we’re partners for history class…”

He threw his arms up. “Then request for a new partner!”

“But… I-I don’t want a new partner…”

He pulled me closer and played with the hemming of my shirt. “Shhhh,” he soothed. “Wouldn’t it be so much easier if you didn’t talk to her? I know what’s going on. Your becoming friends with Eliza, even though you had sex with her boyfriend without her knowledge. Don’t be that way, my love.”

“I…”

He pressed his lips against mine. I pushed him back. “James, I don’t… I want to talk about this.”

He held me close, brushing his lips against mine ever so often. “Maria, my love, my one and only… You don’t want this. I know you more than anyone else. Trust me.”

I shook my head. “I want to stop the affair.”

He knitted his brows together. “Maria…”

“I want to stop it, James. This isn’t right at all.”

I pushed him back again, and turned around, starting to walk away. Then he grasped my arm, tightly, and pulled me, briskly, to him, grabbing my neck, tightly.

“Maria, come on. Think about me, about us.”

“James, I really don’t want to…”

“My love, I will break up with you if you talk to her.”

My eyes widened. I hugged him. I mumbled, “No, no, I promise I won’t. Never. Just please don’t… I need you…”

He stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head. “You and me.”

“Forever.”

 ~~~

I really wanted to ask him. But I just couldn’t help but feel as if he’ll take offense to it. That last thing I’d want him to be is offended; he doesn’t deserve that. I shook of my anxiety and asked him the question. “James, why are we doing this?”

“It’s for us. If we get enough money, we can finally elope and start a family, you know, provide for ourselves.”

“Wait, when are we going to elope?”

“If everything goes right, then this year.”

“Wait… what? James, what about school?”

“We can still finish high school…”

“What about college?”

He sighed. “Do you want to be with me or not?”

“Of course, I do. James, I love you more than anything.”

He cupped my cheek. “Then run away with me.”

“Can we wait?”

“Maria… Are you as committed to this relationship as I am?”

“Of course! Everything I do is for you,” I admitted, gently.

“Then run away with me!” he yelled. “Or I will make you.”

A chill ran up my spine. “James,” I whispered. “Please not again…”

He growled and threw a vase to the wall, completely shattering it. I flinched.

“James!”

He looked at me, a flare of anger dancing in his dark eyes. He shoved me onto the ground, harshly. Then he pulled my hair, hurting my scalp. “Maria, come on, already! Can’t you just let us be free?”

I mumbled apologies.

“We have to do this! I planned this for a long time. Us, together raising a family! No one will get in our way!”

“James…”

“What more do you want? I’m giving you everything! Jewelry, freedom from your family, money, food, water, clothing! What more do you want?”

“I…”

“Tell me for fucks sake!”

Pain. Black. No. I won’t. A stinging pain throbbed in my left eye. I breathed heavily.

“I’m sorry, my love, I don’t know what has gotten over me.”

I shook my head. He then held out a hand.

“But Maria, we have to. It’s for us. You and me.”

I hugged myself, shaking.

“You and me,” he repeated, growling.

“Forever,” I replied, inaudible.

“Good.” Then he grabbed my neck and pulled me up. “You can’t leave me, Maria. I need you.”

I nodded, weakly. “I know. And I love you.”

He gave me a reassuring smile before kissing me.

**Eliza’s POV**

Friday was… well interesting. It started out awful. He wasn’t even here yet everything seemed to revolve around him. It wasn’t long before I became sick of his name. Alex. Alex. Alex. All these apologies from strangers just seem to repeat over and over. They all blur together and lose meaning.

It’s funny how it happened, though. You face a choice of being drowned in rumors or confessing a terrible secret. What do you do? Go completely overboard and write a 98-page essay about your mistake, of course not forgetting to try to make yourself look like the good guy. I bitterly laughed, gaining some confused looks from classmates. I gritted my teeth. Why didn’t Alex just tell me? Why didn’t he trust me enough? I hope he’s enjoying his sick day, not being bombarded my questions and apologies. I spent the rest of the day lost in thought.

The school bell rang. School ended. Finally, the weekend can begin. I’m tired of all of this. I’m ready to take a break. I was taking stuff out of my locker. Once I closed it, that’s when she walked up to me. Her unusually messy dark curls revealed her swollen purple eye. And her dark red raggedy dress swayed as she walked.

That was when Miss Maria Lewis tried to apologize for her life.

 

**Alexander’s POV**

Saturday was… well interesting. Yesterday, all I did was write. I was _actually_ sick yesterday, my adoptive parents basically restrained me so I wouldn’t go to school. Actually, it was more like I passed out mid-whining. Despite George and Martha’s complaints, though, I stayed up last, only taking breaks to use the bathroom. All morning today I wrote. I just couldn’t seem to stop. It felt easier to just explain more about everything on text. I sighed.

Eliza. Dear god, what had I done. She didn’t deserve this. She was a gentle sweetheart, basically radiating off this sense of comfort and warmth. I hated the fact that my romantic feelings for her was fading. I hated that my feeling of not being good enough for her got in the way. I hated the fear of hurting her invading my mind, and once the affair began, I hated the fact that it taunted me.

The doorbell rang. That’s not right… George is in his office while Martha is at work. _John?_ Wait, no. I… Is it Eliza? Would she do that? I sighed and got up to answer the door. I opened the door. Jesus Christ.

“Hey John.”

 

**Peggy’s POV**

Sunday. Wow, okay. I was taking a walk, just to clear my mind. Everyone was asleep, it was midnight. It was relaxing, you know? After all this drama happening, I just forget to take a breather and get some fresh air. I was walking for about thirty minutes when I heard barking.

“Come on, Salt and Pepper!”

I turned to see a familiar face. Charles Lee sitting on the steps of his house, watching two dogs play with a ball chew toy. One dog was grey with bright blue eyes, extremely noticeable in the moonlight. The other had a snowy white fur coat with dark chocolate brown eyes. Charles and I met eyes. He, wearing pajamas and clearly tired, waved at me. I walked over to him.

“Hey,” he greeted, yawning. “It’s Peggy, right? Eliza’s sister?”

I nodded as I sat beside him. “Charles Lee, right? That whole fiasco at lunch was interesting. Is your side doing any better?”

He thought about it for a second before saying, “Never better.” Then he smirked.

I raised an eyebrow, smiling. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

He shrugged, shaking his head, laughing. “I have no idea. But yeah, I am doing a lot better.” Then his smile faltered. He hesitated before asking, “Is your sister okay?”

I rubbed my arm, nervously, as I looked at the ground. “I, uh… She’s doing better than before.”

He nodded. “I’m really sorry about the… the Reynold’s Pamphlet.”

I didn’t meet his eyes. “It’s fine, it’s really not your fault.”

“It’s still awful… Alex took the situation from bad to worse writing that.”

I leaned back, crossing my arms and laughing, bitterly. “You can say that again.”

His eyebrows furrowed upward. “I’m sorry to bring it up.”

I knitted my eyebrows together. “It’s fine.” My eye twitched; I really wanted to change the subject. “Do you really want Washington to be fired or at least demoted?”

He knitted his eyebrows together. “He literally didn’t do anything when I publicly told him to suck my dick, especially on school grounds. All I got was a warning and nothing else. He can care for students, but he can’t guide them.”

I shrugged. “Maybe he’s just sick of your shit.”

He raised an eyebrow then sighed. “Okay, I get that I _might have_ overreacted a bit during lunch, but I don’t regret saying it at all. It only made my argument stronger. He did absolutely nothing to stop me.”

I shook my head. “He cares about you and trusts you enough to make the right decision to walk the right road…”

He threw his arms in the air. “He sure does a good job of showing it.”

I looked at him, confused. “What do you mean?”

“If he cared about me, then he wouldn’t have given up on me.”

I furrowed my brows. “What?”

Charles shook his head. “So I’m in this club, right? Washington is the leader. Then he separates us into these different groups and he lets me be a leader of one of them. And when I just try to question his orders, he just shuts me up and demotes me.”

I can’t help but be curious about Washington’s or a different club member’s perspective.

“Guy’s melodramatic as shit,” he commented.

“I’m sorry about that…”

He snorted, smiling. “So am I.” Then he sighed. “So, how’s your life?”

“Besides the sister drama? Okay, I guess. I just wish there wasn’t always drama and we can just calm down and relax.”

He weighed his options for a bit. “Well, we can do that now. It does sound nice to just take a break.”

“Okay…”

We leaned against the stairs and just became lost in thought, gazing into the starry night. Is this okay? What I’m doing; is it okay? I’m talking to the person my best friend had beaten up. Does Charles know who I am, who I’m friends with? Would everything be okay? When will everything just be calm again? I’m dreading the tsunami of confrontations in Monday and I don’t know if I make it okay. I miss the way things used to be…

“Are you okay?” I turned to see Charles’ looking at me, concerned.

I nodded, briskly. “Yeah, just worried about everything.”

He looked at the ground, nodding. I asked, “Do you think everything’s going to be okay?”

He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. “Of course. People are going to make terrible, like goddamn awful, just straight-up stupid mistakes, but things aren’t always black and white─”

“I’ve noticed.”

He snickered, rolling his eyes. “Thanks, that makes me feel so much better.” Then he became serious again. “But just be open-minded about perspectives, okay?”

I nodded. “I’ll try.”

Then his dogs walked over to their owner. As he scratched their furcoats, smiling, he asked me, “Can I borrow your phone?”

“I… sure…” He then typed something in.

“Okay, text whenever,” he said, returning my phone back to me. “If you just need someone to talk to...”

“Oh, uh, thank you.”

“See ya,” he said, opening the front door and entering his home. His dogs quickly followed him and I was left alone, sitting on Charles Lee’s steps, three quarters after midnight.

“Goddamn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Peggy x Charles will turn into a relationship or be endgame, I just wanted him to be redeemed (kind of).
> 
> Maria's Part:  
> James and her had a plan to elope, using the money from Alex during the affair, to keep them financially stable. Maria didn't want to, at least not yet, causing James to abuse her, thus the previously mentioned purple eye revealed in the sleepover.


	9. Maria

**Maria’s POV**

Why would she forgive me? I ruined everything. If I just hadn’t had an affair with Alexander, then it would be okay. Eliza wouldn’t be hurt. I sighed. I need to at least try to apologize. I won’t see her until Monday; for three days, I would be consumed with guilt.

“Eliza,” I began, folding my hands. My voice was shaky and weak. She was looking at the ground. I reached out to her. When she flinched, I pulled back as my heart sank further. “Eliza, I am so sorry. I-I don’t…”

She glanced to the right. “Maria, I don’t…”

“How can I make it up to you?”

“I…”

I stepped forward. “I’ll do anything.”

She shook her head and knitted her eyebrows. “Shouldn’t you be talking to Alex?” Eliza had said it with so much bitterness and pain, I flinched. All of it, directed towards me. The churning in my stomach grew wilder, more painful to bear. For a second, I saw regret clear in her face. For a second, I saw the frustration leave her eyes. But I lowered my head and I shouldn’t forget that it was only for a second.

“Maria, uh, do y─”

“Elizabeth!” A sharp voice called out. I flinched once again. I wouldn’t dare look into Angelica’s eyes. I did however notice Eliza being pulled away, drawing eyes from strangers. Who am I kidding, too many burning gazes were already watching. As my eyes grew watery, I sighed.

“Eliza, wait!” I called. They turned around. I focused on her and her eyes. I tried to ignore Angelica’s steely deathly gaze. I took a step forward and took out a hand. I could barely muster it out, “Please.”

She, while meeting my eyes, placed her delicate hand over mine.

“’Liza, what are you doing?”

“I want to hear what she has to say.” Ignoring all the glares, I led her to a secluded place outside. She flinched for a second when entering it, but squeezed my hand.

“Okay,” I began. “I am so sorry, you don’t deserve any of this. God, I wish I was never born, then your life would be easier.”

She hugged herself, leaning against the wall. “Maria, don’t think that.”

“But I hurt you…”

She shrugged, then placing her chin on and hugging her knees. “Why did you it?”

“I… James, he…”

“I knew James was… you know, but that doesn’t explain why…”

I sat next to her, looking at my fidgeting fingers. “Alex was just there. I just needed a break. One thing led to another and the next thing I knew, we were flirting. He made me feel hopeful. Like he supported me and he just made me feel free. Free of James, free of consequence.” I sighed. Then I realized that Eliza was watching me, intently.

“Why did Alex do it? What did he say?”

I shook my head. “I don’t know… It just all seems to blurry now. I remember how I felt but I can’t… I didn’t want to remember it.”

She nodded. I continued talking. “I don’t understand this at all. This doesn’t make sense. Why don’t you hate me?”

She didn’t seem surprised, instead she took interest in a nearby leaf and played with it. “I don’t know. I’m angrier at Alexander than I am at you, if we’re being completely honest. He knew what was going to happen. He didn’t trust me enough to tell me and instead let himself get manipulated over and over until…”

I looked away. “The Reynolds Pamphlet.”

“Exactly. I just… I miss him.” I glanced over to her. Her glassy eyes looked at her hands resting on her lap. I placed my hand over hers. She shook her head. “I know if it the person who caused my troubles wasn’t him, he would be here, doing everything he could to help me. But it was him. And he’s not here.”

I wrapped my arms around her. She crumpled at the touch and sobbed, shaking in my arms. “I’m so sorry,” I repeated.

“Maria?”

“Yeah?”

“Please don’t let go just yet.”

“I won’t. I’ve made too many mistakes before. I won’t let this be one of them. I’ll be here for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I just got really busy and I'm just really sorry. I know this is a short chapter but guilt was gonna consume me if I hadn't updated soon ;v;
> 
> Next chapters coming soon hopefully!


	10. John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We build too many walls and not enough bridges."  
> -Issac Newton

**John’s POV**

“Hey, dude. You doing okay?” He looked so confused. I mean, besides the ice cream container I’m holding under my arm and of course, me wearing a fucking turtle onesie, I think I might know why he’s puzzled.

“John, why are you here?” Alex asked.

I shrugged. “You don’t have to be alone right now.”

He shook his head, chuckling bitterly. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Too bad, you’re gettin’ me anyways.”

I gave him a toothy smile. He rolled his eyes, smiling as he stepped aside to let me in.

We were sitting on the couch. Alex was eating the ice cream.

“Do you think Eliza would ever forgive me?”

“Of course, it’ll just… it’ll take a while.”

He groaned and covered his head with his hands in shame.

“Hey, why don’t we do something to do get your mind off things?” I asked.

He uncovered his face and looked at me, blankly.

“Okay.”

I held out a hand for him. After he took it, confused, I led him to the front door.

“Where are we going?”

“You’re about to find out!”

 ~~~

We arrived there and I was glad to find out that it hadn’t changed a bit. There was a calm flowing river with a series of small rocks peering through the water, interrupting its journey. Below our feet were healthy green grass glistening with dew yet surrounding us were blankets of moss resting on scattered rocks being towered by sturdy trees, inhabited by various birds and insects. A small spring breeze flew through the area.

I had always enjoyed nature, especially the vastly different creatures. In my private no-can-see-it-but-if-they-do-I-will-murder-them journal, sketches of different species of local birds are scattered throughout it. Though, a few memories of the place, which held some pages of drawings in my journal stood out from all the rest to me.

“This is… beautiful,” Alex said, looking around him.

I smiled, a red tint growing in my cheeks. The only other person who I had shown this place to, was Peggy. This place means a whole lot to me because of the memories it holds- I’m glad Alexander likes it.

“I’m glad you think so! This is one of my favorite places to clear my mind up so I thought maybe it could help for you!”

He grinned. “John, thank you. This place is amazing.”

I smiled wider. I missed his smile. The genuine one- the one held so much meaning, as told by his eyes, yet felt like he didn’t know how to comprehend all the joy he was feeling. Like he wasn’t used to it…

“I know right? Especially during the spring...”

He took off his shoes and sat down on the waterbed, watching his feet wade in the water.

“I seriously, do not deserve you, John.”

I rolled my eyes, smiling, before joining him in sitting, shoeless. “You repeating it, is not going to make it true. If anything, I don’t deserve you.”

“That… That doesn’t make sense. You’re not the one made several reckless decisions, burning multiple bridges. And it feels like you’re building walls around yourself until you just feel… trapped…”

He hung his head in shame. “I don’t deserve you. Any of you guys.”

I placed my hand over his. “Alex, you are one of the most funniest and lovable person I have ever met in my life. Your simple presence just makes the whole world seem brighter. You’re a reliable friend who puts others in front of himself. Do I think what you did was okay? Hell no. But I want to know why. Why did you do it? What happened? What’s _your_ perspective? I know I wasn’t there back then but I wanna be here for you now.”

I held up a hand. “I want you to know that I’ll be here for you.”

His eyes were close to tears as he smiled at me. Alex took my hand and wrapped me in a hug with the other.

“No matter what.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm really sorry I'm being really inconsistent with the updates, I just write when I feel like it. Also it's almost 7 am and I haven't slept at all so this is probably filled with grammar and spelling errors. I'm sorry about that too. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, nevertheless!


	11. Reunion

**Madisons’ POV**

Here I am. At the airport. Waiting for him. Okay.

 _Breathe in. Breathe out._ I’m okay. Why am I so nervous? I’m only seeing him in person after two years. But I shouldn’t be this nervous- we’ve video chatted like every other day. I should be fine. Oh well.

His parents are in the arrival terminal but I can’t join them without a ticket to go through the security gate. So, I was told to wait in the baggage claim.

 ~~~

It’s been two hours. The flight was a bit late, but it’s okay, right? I repeatedly glanced at the digital screen hanging from the walls and pillars. I sighed. It’s okay. He’ll be here soon enough. And I’ll be okay.

Trickles of sweat kept rolling down from my forehead. I was sitting, hunched over, my elbows on my knees. My hands were folded as I stared down at the floor.

“James?”

I froze. After a second, I looked up and gasped. _There he was._ His coils of dark hair were flying everywhere as he stood still. As he smiled, adorably, confidence radiated from him. I couldn’t help but smile.

Time stopped as we ran to each other. I flew into his arms, him hugging me. We met eyes and suddenly, everything was okay. He chuckled, cupping my face. My eyes grew watery as I smiled, my arms around him.

“Hey Thomas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Independence Day! Whether or not you celebrate it, I hope you guys have an amazing day!


	12. Hope for the Future

**Eliza’s POV**

Ever since Friday, Maria and I have just been stuck together. We just stay at each other’s side. She makes me feel safe. It’s strange, I know, but it’s been… nice. I don’t know. I like talking to her, I like just being around her. I know we get strange looks from people, and I don’t really blame them, but Maria doesn’t even seem to care. Either she knew this was going to happen, she doesn’t care, or she’s just… used to it.

“Hey ‘Liza,” someone in the desk behind said. I turned around. Oh right. _Alexander sits behind me._

“Hi,” I replied.

“How are you? Did you get my texts?”

I nodded. “Sorry, I didn’t reply─”

“You don’t have to apologize. I’m the one who needs to apologize.”

“Alex, you already have. It’s okay.”

“No, it’s really not okay. I’m so sorry. I… I’m awful. I wish I could go back in time and never start that affair. Eliza, if there’s anything I could do, name it. I’m so sorry.”

His eyes were getting watery while mine were simply tired of crying so much. “Alex, really. It’s okay. You don’t have to do anything for me.”

“But I want to. You’re an incredible person, Eliza. You don’t deserve all the pain I’ve caused you.”

“Alexander, look at me. It’s okay. I’m going to be okay. And I want you to be okay, too.”

“I… Have you forgiven me?”

“I don’t know, to be honest.”

He nodded, looking at his desk. “Let me know when you do.”

I nodded. “Okay.”

“Alexander,” the teacher called out. Alex shot me a confused look before walking to their desk.

 

**Alex’s POV**

I was sent to the principal’s office for a reason not stated. I had to admit, I was slightly nervous. Was I in trouble or something? Was this about personal matters, with him being my dad and all, or was this school related?

I arrived there after walking briskly. Mr. Washington was sitting at his desk, his hands folded and resting on said desk. Everything seemed to be completely par for the course except for the stranger around my age standing next to him. His arm was on his hip as he stared at him with a bored expression. I looked at my father in confusion.

“Washington, what is this about?”

“Alexander, this is Thomas Jefferson. He’s a new student here and I’d like you to him a tour around the school and guide him to his classes.”

“What? But─”

He stepped aside and beckoned me to join him so Jefferson wouldn’t hear us.

“Isn’t there a welcoming committee for this? Burr’s part of it, isn’t he? He guided me around school, he can probably guide this kid, too.”

“Burr isn’t…” Washington narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, most likely contemplating.

“Isn’t what?” I asked.

“He’s not here.”

I stepped back with wide eyes. “What? He skipped…? Are you sure we’re talking about the same goody-two-shoes Burr? Why would…?” It made no sense. I’ve never seen him do anything breaking the rules. Well, I can’t exactly say because we don’t have many classes together and in the ones that we do, I barely notice him. I didn’t see him at lunch today… Does he skip school regularly or is this just something new?

Washington sighed. “I don’t know, Alexander. Edwards didn’t call the school or give any warning…”

“Who?”

“His uncle.” When my confused expression didn’t leave my face, he explained further with a simple statement. “His guardian, Alex. Nevertheless, he’s not here so I trust that you can guide Mr. Jefferson.”

“No offense, Washington, but I’m not exactly… you know…”

“Look, son─”

“Hey, don’t─”

“Alexander, don’t. But anyways, this could help get your mind off things. I know things are hard right now with the Ms. Lewis, Ms. Schuyler situation but lately you’ve been working and writing non-stop. Yes, I do like that you’re focusing on your school work, well more so than you already have, but I don’t want you to work yourself to death. You need a br─”

“Can I just leave now?” Jefferson interrupted.

“Mr. Jefferson, are you sure?”

The new kid answered, bluntly, “Yes. I’m sure. I can find these rooms on my own. Y’all don’t need to worry your pretty little heads about it.” He said it with disinterest, waving us off like we were annoying insects in his way.

Washington seemed a bit confused. “Uh, if you say so, Mr. Jefferson.” Then he returned to his desk, writing something down on a sticky note. After tearing off said sticky note, he gave it to Mr. Jefferson. “You’re absolutely sure?”

He sighed and took the note. “If I say I am, then I am. I’m not going to go back on my word.”

Mr. Washington nodded. The new kid left, leaving the room with an arrogant walk and a _(what do you call it? Oh yeah, the-)_ resting bitch face.

I sighed. “Can I leave now?”

He gave me a sticky note and nodded. “Yes, but later can you perhaps call Mr. Burr and ask him about his disappearance?”

“Yeah, sure.”

 

**Aaron’s POV**

I drove to their school. It honestly didn’t take long. Fortunately for me, my buddy whose name was also coincidentally Aaron, was in the same grade as me as we can meet up. _Un_ fortunately for me, my beautiful Theodosia, who was a senior, wasn’t. I could feel my stomach churning, though. Was I really doing this? Was I actually leaving school property _during_ school hours? I’m risking getting in trouble, risking my perfect attendance, and risking my reputation among peers and teachers. Maybe I shouldn’t do this. Wait, too late, I’m already here. Here at _their_ school.

I parked, clutching the fabric over my chest. I was sweating buckets, I shouldn’t be doing this.

“Yo, Burr, you made it!” I turned around to see my close friend but technically uncle, Aaron Ogden.

“Hey, Ogden, how are you?”

He entered and sat in the passenger seat. “Good, but I’m honestly surprised that you actually came! But thank you, dude. You’re my closest friend, Burr. I hate that our friend group is in all different grades and even in a different school.”

“I know, but there’s nothing we can do to change it.”

“You mean, there’s nothing that we _would_ do to change it.”

“Well, not right now, obviously.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

“You are coming, though, right, Ogden?”

“Of course I am, Sally’s my niece… even though she’s older than us… But when is it again?”

“June 24th.”

He nodded. “I can’t believe your sister is getting married at 18 years old.”

My older sister by two years, Sarah “Sally,” is getting married a family friend, Tapping Reeves. We call her Sally because that was just what I called her when I was incredibly young. I shrugged. “If it makes her happy then I’ll be okay with it.”

He shook his head. “That logic doesn’t make sense. If she murdering people makes her happy, would you be okay with it?”

I looked at him. “Geez, way to go to the extreme. But Sally would never murder anyone.”

“Well, obviously, but I’m saying hypothetically.”

“Well, this would be a different Sarah Sal so probably not. She wouldn’t be the person I know now.”

He sighed. “Whatever. I still find it weird, though that’s she’s getting married at a really young age, though. I think she should at least wait.”

“Ogden.”

“What?”

“You want to know why Sarah Sal is getting married so soon?”

“Well, yeah. Why?”

“She wants to start a family. Our parents died when we were three and two years old. Sarah doesn’t want to die before her future children grow up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding some more characters and things with the help of history


	13. Confrontation Part 1

**Peggy’s POV**

“Okay, we need to talk.”

My older sister looked at me, confused. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you haven’t been home a lot lately. Are you okay?”

Eliza tucked a hair behind her ear. “Yeah, I’ve just been… I’ve been hanging out with Maria.”

“Wait, what?” This makes absolutely no sense to me. How _can_ that make sense?

“I thought you knew,” Eliza commented, looking down. “Hasn’t John told you? Hasn’t Angelica told you?”

“I guess not…” I tried to shake any unfavorable thoughts. “So, does that mean you’ve forgiven Maria or Alex?”

“I think I have… I don’t know.”

“What do you feel about them right now?”

“I’m confused… about both. I don’t feel angry at Alex anymore, just… sadness.” I wrapped my arms around her. She then apathetically asked, “Peggy, can I tell you something?”

I un-hugged her. “Of course. Anything.”

“You asked me about how I felt about Maria. Well, I think… I think I’m growing feelings for her.”

That hit me so hard and so unexpectedly, I’m pretty sure I lost my balance. After grabbing onto a nearby table to regain balance, it occurred to me that I had not yet regained my composure. “WHAT.”

Eliza helped me stand up fully. “Are you okay?”

“No! What do you mean you’re growing feelings for someone who ruined your relationship with what’s-his-face?”

She looked like she expected this outrage but at the same time, she looked a slight tad annoyed. “She wasn’t the one who ruined it. Alex was the one who _chose_ to go with her.”

“But she knew about your relationship! She tried and _did_ hurt you!”

Eliza looked at me with such pain and betrayal that it sent chills up my spine. It was as if multiple stories flashed before me, stories that weren’t even hers. I took a step back, wide-eyed.  “You don’t know anything.”

My eyes shifted to meet her steely gaze. “Eliza.”

“What?” She aggressively replied. I’ve never seen her this threatening, and god, was it terrifying. I’ve seen Angelica act worse, but Eliza was always the patient one. But she was my sister. She wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone, especially her family. So, even knowing that, why am I so scared? Fuck that. If this is going to help her in the long run, then I better suck it up.

“Is Maria just a rebound?”

Eliza’s expression softened and it took her a couple of seconds to respond. A myriad of emotions flashed in her dark eyes. “I don’t know. I’ve been thinking about it for a while, but I… I just don’t know.”

I hugged her again. She returned the hug this time. That’s just weird thinking about it. Isn’t it usually reversed? “Peggy, what should I do?”

I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood up. “Funny how you’re asking someone who’s never been in a relationship before.”

She pushed away from the hug with a smirk. “Funny since every sophomore would date you if weren’t ignoring them for all of us.”

I knitted my eyebrows together. “What? No, never mind. But I think you should talk to Maria about this.”

“But what if it just is a rebound? What if I’m just going to cause this whole weird situation between us for no reason?”

“Would you rather just wait a few months?”

“Yes.”

I rolled my eyes. “Elizaaa…”

“And Peggy,” she joked. Then she shook her head, focusing back to the matter at hand. “Pleeease?”

I sighed, smiling. “Just one week, okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fair.” She then looked behind me, a clock. “Oh no, I’m late!” Eliza began rushing around.

Before leaving the house, she looked at me, smiling, “Thanks for the talk, Pegster! Love ya!”

I waved. “Love you, too, ya weirdo!” I replied, affectionately.

I heard her laugh a bit before the door finally closed. My shoulders relaxed. Then I felt a buzz my in pocket.

 

BoilingWater: Hey Peggy!

StopSquatandShriek: Oh hey Charles! How are you?

BoilingWater: Pretty good actually, what about you?

StopSquatandShriek: Good! Except- you still haven’t told me why that’s your username

BoilingWater: Long story, and you still haven’t tolf me yours >:)

StopSquatandShriek: ill tell you if you buy me some ic cream >:)

BoilingWater: fine… meet me there?

StopSquatandShriek: Wait what? I wasn’t being serious-

BoilingWater: Lol okay- I’m still getting ice cream though

StopSquatandShriek: May I join?

BoilingWater: Hell yeah

StopSquatandShriek: Cool, we’re splitting the bill though

BoilingWater: Ok m’lady

StopSquatandShriek: You forgot to tip your fedora

BoilingWater: But of course *tips fedora and moonwalks out of my house*

StopSquatandShriek: oh my god

 

 

**Angelica’s POV**

For fuck’s sake, Thomas wouldn’t stop looking at Madison. We were hanging out, eating pizza, along with Burr and Theo, and Thomas kept glancing at an aloof Madison. It was strange being here, though. Theo and I were the only seniors here in our whole broken-up friend group and pretty soon we were going to graduate high school and go to college. The whole school had already finished exams so all we can do now is wait. And of course, stress about our future and what college we’re going to go to. I’ve sent, so far, 18 applications, all to _prestigious_ colleges and since my sisters basically pushed me earlier to have a break, I’m here now hanging out with pizza slices and disappointments (I’m kidding, probably).  

Burr clasped his hands together. “Okay, so.” When he hesitated, Theodosia nodded, encouraging him to continue.

“I know I should’ve talked about this earlier but I wanted to wait until Thomas returned and I… I want to invite you guys to my sister’s wedding!” He announced.

“Burr, I am so flattered that you’d wait for me,” Thomas replied, faking a tear wipe. “I didn’t know I meant so much to you.”

Aaron’s I-regret-everything face had me snickering.

“When is it?” I asked.

“June 24th. Can you guys make it?”

“That’s like the weekend after school,” James commented, looking down at the table.

“Yeah. I understand if you guys can’t make it, but…” Theo, who most likely already knew about it, punched his shoulder, good-heartedly. They shared a look. Actually, it was as if they were having a whole conversation with their gazes, one that I could not quite interpret. While Thomas was munching on his pizza, James’ and I looked on in confusion.

“What day is June 24th on?” Madison asked.

The couple snapped out of their non-verbal conversation. “Sunday.”

James’ shoulders relaxed. “Okay, cool, I can make it then.”

“Oooh, is there a party that you’re going to that weekend?” Thomas asked, a bit excitedly.

“My brother’s ballet recital,” he replied bluntly.

I chuckled. Then Burr turned to me. “Angelica, can you maybe ask the others about it?”

I blinked. “Wait, why can’t you do it?”

His fingers started fidgeting. “I don’t think they think very highly of me, especially since, you know…”

Theo looked at him with disbelief. “You’re kidding, right─”

“Okay,” I said. “I’ll ask them.”

_“No.”_ Theo stood up. “Aaron, if you think they’re mad at you for announcing the whole drama thing, then you’re crazy!”

Burr remained calm. “Theo, they haven’t even talked to me since then.”

“No, that was you. You’ve been doing nothing but ignoring them. You don’t think I know that you’ve been leaving the school every lunch period to go talk to Ogden? To run away from the drama?”

His eye twitched but she continued. Instead, though, she looked at me. “And to think that you, the great and holy, Angelica Schuyler is even encouraging this… You two are fucking nuts.”

Thomas stood up. “Calm down, lady.”

“Shut up, Jefferson,” she barked, harshly.

“Theodosia,” James’ warned through gritted teeth. “Sit down.”

Both Thomas and Theo sat down.

Burr looked down at his lap. “Theo, I know you want to help but…”

“Aaron… It’s not healthy. You know this.”

“I know.”

“Then why aren’t you doing anything?” I asked. Theo looked at me, thankful.

“I’ve dug too deep. I’ve waited too long. And I’m pretty sure that they’re so stuck in their own bubbles to even notice that I was gone…”

“Burr,” Thomas began. “Fucking exist.”

Aaron looked down at his hands, hesitating. “What if I don’t want to?”

James’ looked at him smiling, like he knew what he meant. Like he went through the same thing. “Too bad. You already do. And guess what, Aaron? We’re right here with you. And we’ll wait for you.”

Theo started tearing up, smiling wide.

I looked at the friends around me. I don’t think I’m that scared about my future anymore, as long as I have these dorks. “No soldier left behind.”

 

**Hercules’ POV**

We were altogether again, the four of us. Frankly, I’m not used to it, and honestly, I’m not completely comfortable with Alexander yet. At least not as comfortable as before

We were all eating frozen yogurt at this river area that John showed us. Lafayette was leaning against me. His dark fluffy coils of curls that were pulled into a loose ponytail, tickled my bare shoulder. He looked so content and holy fuck, was it cute. I simultaneously suppressed the urge the kiss my boyfriend and to murder Alexander.

Speaking of, he was sitting on the edge of the river, wading his hand through the water, while John was sketching a nearby bird watching us intently from a tree.

“Hey, John, can we see your drawing?” Alex asked, turning to him.

The young artist slammed his sketchbook closed. Whilst smiling, he replied with a simple “no.” Both returned to their own melting fro-yo. Laf laid down on my lap.

“John, draw me like one of your french girls,” he winked, trying to suppress his laughter. Everyone burst out, booming with laughter. Laf sat back up, pecking my lips. I blushed, smiling wide. _This guy, I swear to god._

“Get a room!” Alex shouted, teasingly.

“Sure,” I replied, unfazed. “John can draw _us_ , french girls there.”

Laf covered his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter but failing. I adored the wonderful crinkle in his eyes. John, on the other hand, though, was laughing like a little bitch. Soon, the laughter soon died out and we all sighed with contentment. Then in the distance, we heard laughter. And it sounded _eerily_ familiar. _And it was coming closer._

“Who is that, mon amour?” Laf asked me. I took his hand and squeezed it.

“Guys, that sounds kind of like…” John’s voice faltered as the two people were now within a couple of yards. We all stood up to see them, turning around.

Their laughter stopped, abruptly, when they saw us. When they saw John. Peggy Schuyler and Charles Lee stood before us, hand in hand, and each holding an ice cream cone.

“Goddamn,” Peggy whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too many blocks, not enough motivation. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm back! I'm sorry for the wait, for the unannounced hiatus. But I'm going to TRY to get a new chapter out every week (most of the time it's probably going to be weekends). 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Have a great day/night!


	14. Confrontation Part 2

**Third Person Perspective**

“Hi,” Alexander said awkwardly, assessing the situation.

“Hey,” Peggy replied, strained and cautious.

Herc leaned his elbow on his knee, casually. “So, are we just going keep this awkward train rolling?”

Charles stared at his ice cream cone, shrugging. “You tell me.”

“Okay, okay, what’s going on, here?” John asked, finally, after staying silent with a confused expression.

Peggy’s glance flickered between John and Lee. “We’re friends…” she answered, slowly, squirming in my spot.

Alexander walked to them, using very animated hand gestures, with an eyebrow raised. “Okay, but how did this happen?”

Lee shrugged. “We talked. What do you think?”

“I don’t _know_ what to think,” John admitted, still very confused. Then his voice carried a tint of frustration and impatience. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

The girl in yellow stared at the ground, her eyes sad. “We haven’t even been talking in a couple of weeks…”

“I would’ve if you wanted to…”

Lee shook his head. “What do you mean ‘if you wanted to?’ That’s not─”   

Alex stepped in, an alarmed and a concerned expression clear on his face. “John, was this because of─”

“No, it’s not. It’s not because of the whole drama crap.”

“At least it shouldn’t be,” a tiny voice piped up.

“Peggy…”

She flinched at the name before returning to the addressed issue. “We both just forgot…”

“What do you mean, you both forgot?” Charles said.

“Lee, stay out of this,” Hercules said.

“How _can_ I stay out of this?”

Herc sighed. At that moment, a realization occurred to Peggy. She whipped her head to face Hercules. “You knew, didn’t you, Herc?”

He brought his shoulders up to his neck. “I, er, maybe…”

“What?” John asked, shaking his head in disbelief. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Lafayette threw his arms up. “Why is no one talking to each other?”

“John, I thought you knew!” Herc explained. “I saw them together once or twice and I thought you knew!”

“You thought I knew and would be okay with it? It’s _Lee._ Anybody else would be fine but it’s _him_. You know what happened! I can’t even fucking stand being around him and his pretentious ass! _”_

“Shut the fuck up, Laurens!” Charles cried out, beginning to stomp towards him, pointing at him. “You’re fucking dead!”

John chuckled, bitterly, walking towards him. “Funny, coming from you.”

“Guys, stop!” Peggy exclaimed. Charles shot her a look before continuing to threaten his foe.

“John, what are you doing?” Alex attempted to stop him but John harshly shook his hand off his shoulder.

“Stay out of this.” Their eyes gleamed with fury. That’s the moment when they took off in a sprint, raising their fists, ready to attack. Peggy held her breath.

Until… they stopped. She was breathing heavily. Hercules had grasped Lee’s right arm, pulling it back, while the former had his other hand right on the latter’s shoulder-blade, immediately ready to pummel him into the ground. Lafayette in one swift movement, had John’s left arm in his grasp whilst holding him in a firm but not pain-inducing, chokehold. However, Lee’s left fist was still stretched out and so was John’s right fist. Peggy stood defiantly between them, her outstretched hands blocking the two fists from intercepting. She watched the swaying grass in front of her, breathing heavily, with a guarded expression. Both Charles and John watched her with threatening glares.

“We’re not going to fight. It doesn’t matter who wins or who loses here. You’re both on the same side whether you believe it or not,” Peggy declared, unwavering. “You don’t have to fight.”

Their arms lowered, causing Herc and Laf to loosen their grip.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell any of you. I’m sorry that I’m not strong enough to confess but I am not going to let you two hurt each other. Not again. This isn’t going to help anyone. Especially not you two.”

Hercules and Lafayette completely let them go. John stared at the ground. “What happened to all of us?” He whispered, faintly, still rubbing his neck from the chokehold.

Alexander took his hand in reassurance. “Next year’s our last year.” Then he looked at the youngest Schuyler sister. “Well, most of us.”

“What’s going to happen next year?” Charles asked.

“Hey,” John said. “I’m sorry about… everything. How I’ve treated you… it’s…”

“It’s fine,” he assured him. “And I’m sorry, too. Truce?” He held out his hand to him.

John shook it, nodding, graciously. “Truce.”

 

**Maria’s POV**

Eliza was at my door. Her gaze was cloudy. Her arms were stiff and tight by her side, instead of the usual open-armed greeting.

“Hey,” I welcomed, stepping aside so she can come in.

“Hi.” Her glance flickered behind me but she didn’t walk in.

I rubbed my arm. “Is everything okay?”

“Y-Yeah. Wait- no. We need to talk.”

“Oh. What’s wrong?”

She blushed, furiously, but her worried gaze didn’t waver. “What are we?”

I blushed. She knew about my growing feelings about her, didn’t she? “I-I, uh, I don’t know…”

Eliza nodded as she fidgeted with her fingers. “Do you ever think that we’ll ever be anything more than friends?”

I hesitated. “What?”

She shook her head, embarrassed. “Nevermind, forget it─”

“Wait.” She looked up. “I like you,” I admitted.

Her eyes widened as her blush grew. Her eyes darted everywhere until it landed on my gaze. “I, well, I… I like you, too…”

“Cool.”

She chuckled. “Cool, huh?”

Her dark eyes sparkled. But I had a certain thought, clouding my mind. “How can you possibly like me? I’m an awful per─”

She brought her finger up to my lips. “Maria, don’t. Don’t ever think you’re anything less than amazing. Even when you knew you I was furious, you begged for my forgiveness and stayed by my side when I needed someone most.” She laced her fingers with mine. “I like you.”

“Okay,” I whispered.

She looked away. “But.”

I swallowed hard. “But?”

“I’m scared. What if this is just infatuation or something? I just…”

“C-Can we at least try?”

She pressed her forehead against mine. “I’m willing to try if you are,” I said.

“I really want to.”

“Cool,” I joked.

She giggled, her eyes sparkling. I wrapped my arms around her neck as she pressed her lips against mine.


	15. The Alpha Race

**Alexander’s POV**

Thomas was an unavoidable disappointment to humanity. Okay, I know I’m exaggerating but seriously, he’s only been here for a week and I have not gone a day without arguing with him since his arrival. At least we have like a week or two of school left.

Anyways, I was trying to find my good-old-buddy-pal Aaron Burr when I heard a specific voice. “Honestly, Burr, I do _not_ see why you hang out with them.”

I whipped my head towards them. “Excuse me?”

I heard a shallow and sharp sigh before Thomas turned to me. “Speak of the devil.”

“Guys, it’s lunch. Don’t fight,” Madison intervened.

Burr sat across them, staring at his lunch. “What is this about?” I asked.

“None of your business, Hamilton,” Thomas spat out.

“Hey,” a voice came up behind me. John put his arm around me, protectively. “Is everything alright?”

“Besides Hamilton eavesdropping, yeah. Everything’s peachy.”

I took a step forward, feeling anger bubble up. But my friend prevented me. John muttered to me, “No more fights, okay?”

I looked in his dark pleading eyes, feeling heat rise to my cheeks. “Okay…”

He grinned, clasping my shoulder. “So, uh, what were you looking for again?”

I looked at the staring table. “Right. I need to talk to you, Burr.”

I’m pretty sure everyone around me (besides John, since I told him earlier) was surprised. Jefferson and Madison stared at their friend, confused. Burr pushed away his tray of food with wide eyes. “Why? Is something wrong?”

Burr glanced at Thomas and James, even more shocked to see the latter encouraging him to go.

I shrugged. “Not really but…” I gestured for him to follow. When we were in a place out of earshot, I let my shoulders relax.

“Okay, so,” I began. “I guess I’m just a bit worried. We haven’t seen you lately and Washington said you, uh, skipped school last Friday…”

He cringed. “I was late.”

“You didn’t come back to class after lunch. Is everything okay?”

He shrugged. “Yeah.” He then shook his head. “Look, I’m sorry. I should’ve said something earlier. These past couple of weeks have been weird. I just… I should have stayed. I should’ve stayed to support you guys but I didn’t. I tried to push it away and completely left the page…”

“It’s okay… I know this whole mess has been difficult for all of us.” _Yeah, and it was all my fault._ I shook that thought away. I know John and the Washington’s don’t want me, overcome by guilt. I know it was my doing but there’s nothing I can do to change the past. But Burr shouldn’t have to feel guilty.

“I don’t know… Maybe… Maybe if I hadn’t confronted you during the sleepover, the situation could’ve ended up better. I know you would’ve preferred them finding out later.”

“Well, I shouldn’t delay the inevitable. But seriously, Burr, do _not_ blame yourself.”

He hesitated. “Thank you, Hamilton,” he replied, quietly. His shoulders relaxed.

“No problem, Burr.”

With his “Hey, can I ask something to the whole group?”

“Go ahead.”

I raised an eyebrow but led him to our table. Aaron was grinning from ear to ear, excited, despite his calm saunter. “Should be worried about what you’re going to say?”

He hit my shoulder, good-naturedly. Excuse me, _Burr hit my shoulder, good-naturedly._ I burst out laughing. You know, this would take some getting used to but I don’t mind. When we arrived at the table, I clasped my hands.

“Hey guys,” I greeted. “Guess who’s back!”

“Oh, who?” I froze, jerking my head towards that sweet, light, painfully familiar voice. Eliza sat at the table, smiling next to a confused Maria.

 

**John’s POV**

It’s exciting, isn’t it? The gangs getting back together. Heck, even Lee joined us. The only ones missing are Eliza’s sisters and Theo, who are, you know, in different grades.

Alexander and Aaron stood there, wide-eyed. Eliza stood up, walking towards the former to meet his eyes.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” He coughed. “How’ve you been doing?”

When Eliza hesitated to answer, I held my breath. She glanced at Maria, (who proudly displayed her fluffy dark hair away from her face) before glancing back to Alex. “Good! Um… how have you been?”

“Fine, I… I’m just…” He hugged her. “It’s good to see you again, smiling, you know?”

She laughed. “It’s good to see you too.”

I could feel all the relief released from everyone. After they broke apart, Alex gestured to Aaron. “Anyways, Burr, you wanted to make an announcement or something, right?”

He clasped his hands, smiling. “Right! So, I was wondering…” He inhaled. “Would all of you like to join my sister’s wedding?”

Eliza squealed. “Of course, Aaron! When is it?”

“June 24th. Can you all come?”

Comments of excitement bounced throughout our group. Alex stood by me, with crossed arms. He quietly asked, “Hey, John.”

“Yeah?”

“Want to be my date?”

I did a freaking double take. I ended up almost falling. “WHAT.”

He chuckled, helping me regain my balance. “Are you okay?”

“NO.” I could only imagine how fucking red my face was.

“Hey.”

"What?”

“Are you okay?”

His dark brown eyes shadowed with nervousness, desperately preparing for an answer.

“Yeah… Yeah, I’m fine. I… I’d love to be your date.”

He grinned, wrapping his arms around me. My heart was beating fast. When we broke apart, we just shared a gaze. His eyes sparkled with glee. Everything felt safe and warm.

 

**Third Person Perspective**

Hercules was carrying Lafayette on his back, declaring their relationship. Lafayette yelled at Herc, wanting to return to the ground.

“WE MUST BECOME THE ALPHA RELATIONSHIP.”

  
Laf sighed. “Mon amour, pouvez-vous arrêter d'être si mignon?” He then cleared his throat. “HERC, GET ME DOWN, DANGIT.”

“THE ALPHAAAAA.”

“WATCH OUT, THAT’S A WALL─”

Herc slammed into a wall, Lafayette then jumping off. He then carried his boyfriend over his shoulder, like a potato sack, returning to their friends.

Eliza was on Maria’s back, giggling. The latter smirked. “I’m ready to race.”

Alexander scowled. “I refuse to do this.”

“Me too,” Lafayette agreed.

A murmur came from Herc. “The alpha…”

His boyfriend sighed. “I’m carrying you, though.”

A soft “yay” came as the reply. Then they all turned to John and Alex.

Alex sighed. “John?”

The latter jumped on the former’s back, failing to stifle his laugh.

“Okay, so, as far as the doors over there, okay?” Lafayette requested.

“I’m timing this shit,” Charles laughed. The teams lined up. Right as they did, a crowd forming. Thomas and James walked to Aaron, extremely confused.

“ _What_ is happening?” Jefferson asked.

Burr held up his phone to take a video, laughing. “They’re finding the ‘alpha relationship.’”

“What the…”

James chuckled. “Wouldn’t it be funny if we joined, Thomas?”

Thomas put his elbow on Madison’s shoulder, chuckling, hoping that he wasn’t blushing _too_ hard. “I wouldn’t want to ruin my hair, would I?”

“Please, your hair alone, would be alpha.”

When he noticed Thomas red-faced, Burr chuckled. “You’re not wrong. But, you guys should join ‘em.”

Madison thought for a second. “Actually…”

“Wait, are you serious, Jemmy?”

He coughed. “Please, Thomas, I’m probably not going to make it that far.” James was grinning, weakly.

Charles began the countdown. “3, 2, 1, GO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, what did this chapter turn into?
> 
> This fic is going to wrap up soon...


	16. Alpha Race Aftermath

**Alexander’s POV**

Okay, for the record, John and I would’ve won. Well, we would’ve gotten away with prize (bragging rights) if it weren’t for my meddling parent. The pair of doors was just within our reach when a pair of glaring eyes opened them.

“Hi, son,” Mr. Washington sighed, holding his coffee. The crowd of students behind us quickly dispersed.

As John jumped off my back, I replied, casually, “Don’t call me that.”

John stepped between us. “Sir, please don’t tell my dad. If he finds out anything about this─”

“John, calm down. No one was hurt, correct?”

Laf petted Herc. “Nope,” the latter said.

Mr. Washington sighed again. “Hercules, please go get an ice pack. You all are getting detention for one week.”

“But, Mr. Washington!” Eliza exclaimed, eyes wide. Hercules shook his head, walking towards the nurse’s office.

“Sir,” John gasped. “I can’t…”

Mr. Washington cleared his throat, gesturing for John to join him aside. Laf and I shared a look.

“De quoi penses-tu qu'ils parlent?” I asked him. (What do you think they’re talking about?)

He shrugged. “Probablement à propos de son père.” (Probably about his father.)

I knitted my brows. “Qu'en est-il de son père?” (What about his father?)

“Son père ne nous aime pas beaucoup... surtout après les vacances d'hiver ... quand vous deux...” (His father doesn’t like us much ... especially after the winter holidays ... when you two…)

I did a double take with a furrowed brow, processing what he said. My stomach churned. I said, harshly, “Quoi?” (What?)

“Hello?” Maria said. “Can we get in on this convo?”

Laf looked at me.

“Je ne pense pas que cela devrait être une information publique,” I answered. (I do not think it should be public information.) “Mais merci de me dire.” (But thank you for telling me.)

“Wait!” Eliza said. “Laf, tu devrais vraiment dire au conseiller...” (Laf, you really should tell the counselor...)

Laf and I looked at her shocked. Maria threw her arms in the air. “Dangit, why did everyone have to take French?”

He nodded before turning to Maria. “It is nothing of importance, don’t worry about it. And also, I took American Sign Language.”

Maria didn’t look completely convinced on either of his statements. “If you say so…”

“I’ll go see Hercules, now,” Laf said, awkwardly, before walking away, stiff.

When he left, Aaron, Charles, Thomas, and James walked up to us. “How much trouble are we in?” Charles asked.

“One-week worth of detention,” Eliza sighed.

“Ms. Schuyler,” the principal began, walking towards us with a relieved John close behind. “Don’t worry, as your sisters will be there to join you.”

“What? Even Angelica?”

“Angelica is Ms. Bexley’s assistant. Mr. Burr, Mr. Lee, Mr. Jefferson, and Mr. Madison, would you like to join them?”

“Ha, nope,” Charles replied.

Maria raised an eyebrow. “What was the fastest time, by the way, dipstick?”

“7.97 seconds.”

“Mr. Lee,” Mr. Washington interrupted.

“Sir?”

“Were you a part of this fiasco?”

“Definitely n─”

“ONE OF US.” John and I chanted.

“I regret being friends with you guys.”

Burr put his elbow on Lee’s shoulder, smiling. “Welcome to the club.”

“Mr. Burr, are you also part of this?”

Aaron began stuttering, his face growing scarlet. I stepped in between them. “He didn’t, Washington. Calm down. Aaron, Thomas, and James had nothing to do with it.”

“Son, I appreciate you wanting to protect them, but─”

“No, sir, he’s telling the truth,” Maria said, firmly.

Mr. Washington searched all our faces before relaxing his shoulders. He took out a few slips of paper and began writing down on them. Afterwards, he gave them to us. Right. I forgot we needed detention slips.

When we were left alone, we just stared at our slips, embarrassed that we got it a few weeks before school ended.

“I mean,” Charles began. “At least he actually did something about it.”

John rolled his eyes. “Dude, that argument was like 5 years ago.”

  
**Lafayette’s POV**

“Hey, idiot,” I greeted. Herc was sitting in the nurse’s office, steadying the ice pack on his head. I leaned against the wall with crossed arms. I was tempted to sit beside him on the maroon red patient bed but I felt as if he wanted some space to adjust.

“Hello, my number one fan,” he grinned.

I snorted. “Herc, you certainly are something.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“It’s an I-miss-you-thing,” I admitted, leaning against him, my elbow on his shoulder.

“I miss you, too. I’ve just been trying to figure out everything that’s going on, you know?”

“Hercules, I don’t care about gossip, I care about you.”

“Do you want to know what’s up with Ay-Ay-Ron?”

“Of course I do, I’m a hypocrite.”

He let out small laugh. My shoulders relaxed. “He just goes to a different school sometimes. Aaron has some friends there, apparently. “

“How do you know that? I mean, you’re always there during lunch when he’s not.”

“I, you know, talk to him.”

“Weird. How dare you talk to a human being?”

We shared a good-heartedly laugh. But then I faltered to ask something that’s been invading my mind, a little too often. Something just always felt off. “Why didn’t you tell me that Charles and Peggy were hanging out?”

“Laf, I thought this situation was over…” His eyes darted across the floor and I thought he was going to jump from his seat any second now from panic.

“It is, but…” I stared at his foot rapidly hitting the floor, as if moving to a fast beat. My eyebrows grew upward as my shoulders tensed.

He nodded. He kept twiddling his thumbs while staring at the wall. “It’s just difficult, you know? How am I supposed to tell you guys that one of our friends is hanging out with what someone who hated us? It’s feels so easy to pretend to be happy and to pretend to be so casual but I can’t… not when you’re there.”

My heart pounded loudly, the beat ringing in my head. “Herc…” I hugged him. He was shaking.

“I knew if I was going to start talking about it with you, I’d start to break down or something.”

I wiped the tear on his cheek. I chuckled. “You’re such an idiot. I love you, you know that?”

“I love you, too.” He grinned, his dark eyes sparkling. He hesitated. “Laf.”

“Yeah?”

“Let’s adventure Europe together.”

“What?”

“France and Ireland. Let’s go there for the summer.”

I beamed. “Wait, really? Are you sure you’re parents will be okay with it?”

He nodded. “I want you to see where I grew up.”

“Does it include baby pictures?”

“All of them.”

I laughed. “I want to show you all of France…”

“Just you and me, dude.”

“And Europe,” I chuckled, before kissing him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m mad myself for not writing enough Mullette scenes
> 
> It’s almost been a week since a big old drama at school happened and I could only bring myself to write this now because it’s difficult to focus and I’m terrified of everything. Also very mad at everything. 
> 
> Updates are whenever I can focus and have time


End file.
